Matrix: The Sins
by ARJiN YK
Summary: Kegagalan. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hal tersebut, sesuatu yang tidak bisa di hindari di kehidupan ini. Tapi, dari sebuah kegagalan akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga, percayalah. Ini adalah kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak ingin mengulang kembali kegagalan tebesar dalam hidupya. Dengan perjalanan panjang, dia akan menemukan harapan dari seluruh Dunia.
1. Prolog

Matrix: The Sins.

* * *

 _Disclaimer_ : Bukan punya saya, tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapat dari cerita ini.

 _Warning_ : _AU_ , _ooc_ , _newbie_ , _AR_ , _bad summary_ , _typos_ , _misstypo_

Rate: T (Untuk sekarang)

Pair: ….. x …

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Summary_ : Kegagalan. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hal tersebut, sesuatu yang tidak bisa di hindari di kehidupan ini. Tapi, dari sebuah kegagalan akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga, percayalah. Ini adalah kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak ingin mengulang kegagalan tebesar dalam hidupya. Dengan perjalanan panjang, dia akan menemukan harapan dari seluruh Dunia.

.

.

* * *

Prolog.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah bangunan bergaya abad pertengahan, ada beberapa orang dewasa dan satu remaja tengah melakukan pembicaraan. Bagian luar bangunan ini sangat menipu, karena setelah masuk kedalam terdapat banyak peralatan-peralatan canggih pada zamannya.

"Apa kau yakin, nak?" Seorang pria paruh baya bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sang pemuda memandang pria memandang pria itu kosong, lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih.

"Apa kau sudah terlalu tua, hah? Sudah berapa kali aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, kek!" Pemuda itu merangsek naik, duduk diatas sebuah kursi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok. Si kakek yang mendengar jawaban pemuda itu mengeraskan wajahnya. "Jangan main-main! Kau sendiri sudah tahu, apa konsekuensi jika gagal dalam tes ini, bocah!" Si kakek yang terpancing emosinya, menghampiri pemuda itu dan langsung menarik kerah bajunya, sehingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hey, Kakak! Tenanglah! Tidak usah terpancing emosi begitu!" Pria lain yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mencoba menenangkan si Kakek. "Naruto, kau juga jangan bersikap itu! Bagaimana pun, di adalah orang yang sudah merawatmu!" Pria itu berseru kearah pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

Mendengar pernyataan orang tersebut, alis pemuda itu – Naruto – mengkerut, tanda tidak mengerti. "Memangnya siapa yang minta dirawat olehnya?" Air muka Naruto menunjukan raut frustrasi yang amat dalam.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan keras dilepaskan si Kakek pada wajah Naruto, luka lebam langsung menghiasi wajahnya. "Hentikan, hey! Hentikan. Kalian berdua bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Si pria satunya berhasil melepaskan cengkraman kakaknya dari baju Naruto.

Merasakan nyeri di pelipisnya, tidak membuat ia meringis, malah ia kembali berujar dengan intonasi yang tidak menentu.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang gagal."

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari dalam mulut pemuda berambut merah itu, sontak semua yang ada disana menoleh kearahnya. Naruto menundukan kepala kebawah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa diandalkan, bahkan aku tidak mampu menjaga 'mereka'." Butiran-butiran air mulai berkumpul di ujung mata Naruto.

"Aku membiarkan mereka dibunuh di depan mataku sendiri oleh makhluk-makhluk brengsek itu. Aku adalah seseorang yang gagal, yang tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang tercintanya. Aku tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah." Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian menarik nafas panjang guna menahan isakan tangis yang keluar.

Semua orang yang mendengar hal tersebut, ikut merasakan kepedihan yang Naruto alami. Tidak ada yang dapat membantah hal tersebut. "Jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu, Naruto!" Satunya-satunya wanita yang ada di sana, mengelus puncak kepala Naruto, surai putih menjadi mahkota indah miliknya. Kelembutan terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Benar, yang dikatakan oleh Ibu, Naruto. Itu bukanlah kesalahanmu, waktu itu kau juga tidak mempunyai kesempatan melawan balik, kau masih belum bisa apa-apa." Kali ini, si Kakek yang sudah mulai tenang, kemudian menghampiri Naruto lagi. Lalu memegang pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Sekali lagi, aku tanya. Tolong jawablah! Apa kau serius ingin melakukan tes ini?" Tanya si Kakek dengan penuh kasih saying, kepada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, sembari memandang semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, ah, wajah-wajah yang sudah selama ini ia kenal, tak lama ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sangat serius. Tekadku sudah bulat, hatiku juga sudah yakin. Jika aku gagal, aku pasti akan 'mati', sama seperti yang sudah-sudah." Naruto memberikan jawaban terbaik yang ia miliki, di hati kecilnya ia sendiri merasa berat untuk melakukan tes ini, pasalnya dari semua percobaan yang dilakukan hasilnya selalu dianggap gagal, dan si subjek pun dianggap tak layak atau aliasnya 'mati'. Tapi, jika tidak melakukan gerakan, umat manusia akan selalu menjadi yang terbelakang, selalu menjadi alat permainan para makhluk-makhluk brengsek yang menggunakan kekuatan dengan semena-mena.

'yah, jika aku gagal. Mungkin, aku akan lebih cepat bertemu dengan mereka. Menyusul ke alam selanjutnya'

Si Kakek menarik nafas panjang, kemudian dikeluarkannya kembali dengan perlahan. Mencoba mengatur tubuhnya yang bergetar saat mendengar jawaban anak angkatnya ini. Kemudian ia memanggil dua orang pria yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan saja. "Tolong, siapkan peralatan tesnya."

.

.

.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan tadi, sudah berdiri sebuah kursi yang bisa juga dijadikan tempat tidur, seperti di rumah sakit, lengkap dengan berbagai alat medis di atas meja.

Orang-orang yang tadi berdebat juga sudah bersiap, Naruto duduk di atas kursi canggh itu, sementara si kakek yang lainnya akan bertindak sebagai 'dokter'.

Adik si kakek menempelkan bulatan-bulatan putih pada sekujur tubuh Naruto, bulatan-bulatan itu tersambung ke sebuah mesin melalui perantara kabel. Naruto terus memandangi alat-alat yang tersambung ke tubuhnya. "Apa kau takut?" tanya adik si Kakek sambal tersenyum di balik masker miliknya saat melihat ia menempelkan benda-benda itu, tangannya kemudian menyuntikan sebuah cairan kedalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto terperenjat, sedikit meringis saat merasakan jarum tajam menembus kulit miliknya. "Tentu tidak,"

"Baguslah,"

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk jarum suntik. "Ini? Kau juga akan tahu sebentar lagi, yang pasti kau harus bisa bertahan, mengerti?" si pria menjawab sambil menatap jarum suntik di tangannya. Naruto mengangguk, enggan bertanya lagi, karena sepertinya ia sudah sendiri merasakan efeknya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya merasa kebas dan rasa sakit akibat suntikan tadi pun hilang seketika.

"Baik, persiapan selesai. Naruto kita akan mulai!" Si Kakek sedikit berteriak, memanggil seluruh kru untuk memulai tes.

Naruto yang awalnya duduk, kini sudah dalam posisi berbaring, kursinya berubah! Tak lupa alat penahan tangan dan kaki dipasang, alhasil Naruto seperti seseorang yang dipasung.

"Kau siap? Ini akan sangat menyakitkan!" Si kakek berujar, sambil menyentuh sebuah tombol.

"Jalankan sesi pertama."

.

Ngingggg... Nginggg...

Suara sebuah mesin yang menggantung di atas, perlahan-lahan turun, lalu berhenti tepat di atas dada Naruto, mesin tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah piringan hitam berukuran kecil, mungkin sebesar jam tangan. Piringan tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya redup kebiru-biruan, lemah tapi terlihat kuat.

Semakin lama, cahaya tersebut membesar, intesitas cahayanya juga menguat. Detik berikutnya, cahaya itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, dengan cepat membuat sebuah lubang, yang benar-benar lubang menganga di dada Naruto, seperti alat bor yang sedang bekerja.

Teriakan kesakitan, tubuh yang meronta-ronta, suara-suara mesin yang sedang bekerja; semua hal itu terus mengiringi proses tersebut. Si Kakek dan yang lain, yaitu para penguji. Hanya bisa menyaksikan, sambil terus berdoa agar seluruh rangkaian tes berhasil dan Naruto baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa lama, mesin itu terlihat berhenti, piringan hitam sudah terpasang di dada Naruto dengan baik. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, bekas operasi ekstrim tadi pun masih Nampak, terlihat urat-urat menegang di sekitar dada Naruto yagn sekarang terpasangn sebuah piringan hitam. Berkat suntikan tadi, ia bersyukur masih hidup, sungguh berani melakukannya tanpa di bius.

Mesin yang tadi pun telah kembali ke tempatnya.

Para penguji menghampiri Naruto, melepaskan alat 'pasung' dari tubuhnya. Si Kakek khawatir saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat masih kesakitan. "Kau masih kuat? Jika kau ingin berhenti, kau masih bisa!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar Kakek angaktnya itu "Apa yang kakek bicarakan? Mana mungkin setelah semua rasa sakit yang tadi aku alami, lalu aku berhenti begitu saha? Heh, jangan sebut aku laki-laki jika melakukannya."

Si Kakek memandang netra sapphire Naruto, tidak setitikpun keraguan terpancar, si kakek hanya menghela nafas, dengan sedikit enggan ia pun mengikuti keinginan Naruto untuk terus melanjut rangkain tes berikutnya.

"Sebenarnya ini apa?" Naruto menunjuk benda yang terpasang di dadanya itu, ia mengakui bahwa ia penasaran akan kegunaan benda itu. Semua silih berganti tatapan, seolah bertanya siapa yang akan menjawab.

"Itu adalah sebuah pemantik yang berfungsi sebagai pengubah atau pembaharu jalur _tenketsu_ manusia, yang bisa digunakan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan. Benda itu namanya _Matrik_." Jawab seorang pria dewasa yang tadi dipanggil oleh Kakek Naruto untuk mempersiapkan alat-alat tes

"Err, jadi… singkatnya?"

"Hahh, singkatnya itu adalah sebuah _arc reactor_ atau penambah tenaga, begitulah kira-kira."

Naruto mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya. "Kau ragu?" Naruto bertanya demikian karena menurutnya aneh, benda inikan penemuan mereka, tapi mereka sendiri tidak tahu pasti benda ini berhasil atau tidak.

"Yah, karena belum ada yang berhasil melalui tes ini. Jadi, hasil jelasnya belum kelihatan. Tapi, kami juga bukan tanpa persiapan, kami telah melakukan berbagai penelitian lebih lanjut mengenai arc reactor tersebut, hasilnya bisa dikatakan dapat berfungsi dengan baik." Pria itu menjelaskan maksudnya, sambil sesekali melihat kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan yang lainnya ikut menggangguk pertanda setuju dengan penyataan pria itu. Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, saat sesi puncaknya."

Nginggg… Nginggg..

Tempat tidur itu berubah kembali menjadi kursi, kali ini didepan Naruto sudah ada semacam alat penglihatan, seperti sebuah alat _scan_ mata. Alat itu dipasangkan ke kepala Naruto. Kemudian muncul sebuah cahaya dari alat tersebut, tanda sudah di mulai, semuanya hening, para penguji sudah memulai sesi rupanya.

Pun dengan Naruto, ia kini sudah memasuki 'alam buatan' yang muncul berdasarkan kejadian paling mengerikan yang pernah di alaminya.

...

* * *

Naruto _POV_

Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Tadi, aku berada di lab, bukan? Tapi, kenapa bisa berpindah tempat seperti ini? Apa ini bagian dari tes?

Aku melihat kesekeliling arah. Bangunan-bangunan banyak yang hancur, tanah kebanyakan sudah menghitam, pohon-pohon tumbang; dari semua yang kulihat tersebut, pandanganku tertuju kearah sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat kecil dari kejauhan. Perasaan tidak mengenakan mulai melingkupi tubuhku. Jangan-jangan rumah itu..? Ah, tidak mungkin…..

Meneguk ludah kasar, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, berjalan dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa saat tubuhku semakin dekat dengan rumah itu, seluruh tubuhku malah semakin bergetar. Takut akan spekulasi yang tadi kupikirkan menjadi kenyataan. Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari semua ini?

Aku mendengar teriakan, dari dalam rumah itu. kaget bercampur marah. Tak berselang lama menyusul sebuah suara tembakan. Burung gagak berterbangan begitu suara itu lepas, kemudian dari rumah tersebut, keluar beberapa orang dewasa dengan wajah _psycho_. Tubuhku lemas, ini, ini. Aku tahu dimana ini… apa yang sedang terjadi.. aku tahu.

Dengan memaksakan tubuhku ini, aku berlari sekencang mungkin, memasuki kediaman yang aku yakini sebagai rumah yang aku kenal dulu. Ini sangat aneh.

Dan apa yang kulihat selanjutnya benar-benar merupakan ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupku, ketakutan yang membuatku merasa hina, tak berguna. Seketika rasa marah dan sedih bercampur. Aku berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa.

Naruto _POV_ end

...

* * *

Di sisi para penguji, tubuh Naruto terlihat menggeliat, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tubuh Naruto dipompa oleh pernafasannya sendiri. _Matrix_ yang terpasang di dada pemuda itu, mengeluarkan cahaya biru, cukup terang untuk menjadi sebuah bola lampu.

Udara di ruangan itu sungguh tidak mengenakan, berharap pada nasib Naruto yang sedang di ambang maut. Akibat udara yang kacau tersebut, bila dilakukan _zoom_ , debu-debu ruangan itu ikut berterbangan, memutari tubuh Naruto yang menjadi pusatnya, salah dari ribuan butir debu tersebut dengan perlahan memasuki tubh Naruto. Debu tersebut kemudian berhasil masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu, dengan melalui pori-pori. Terus masuk, menembus kulit, peredaran darah, hingga sampai di tempat _DNA_ atau sel-sel tubuh berada

Dengan gerakan yang lambat debu tersebut menyentuh satu dari ribuan sel yang ada di sana. Akibatnya, sel-sel tersebut seketika berubah bentuk dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru redup.

Proses itu terus berlanjut hingga seluruh DNA Naruto berubah menjadi baru. Rupanya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Kembali ke para penguji, beberapa saat berlalu tubuh Naruto telah mulai tenang. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, sepertinya sesi ini akan segera selesai. Sesi ini sendiri adalah sesi dimana mental subjek akan di uji dengan menghadirkan ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya, dari ketakutan tersebut akan timbul sebuah timbal balik dari ketakutan itu sendiri, dengan kata lain, harapan, keinginan. Harapan itulah yang menjadi pembangkit kekuatan dan benda bernama matrix tadi, berfungsi sebagai perantara dari proses timbal balik tersebut dengan tubuh manusia, atau yang sering kita sebut dengan energi.

Sesi ini telah selesai. Naruto masih sadarn tapi pandangannya kosong. Mentalnya sangat sakit pasti sekarang ini. Semua menatap tidak percaya, antara senang dan kaget. Dia berhasil, dia berhasil. Pikir mereka semua.

Namun, kebahagian itu hanya beberapa detik. Saat akan membantu Naruto berdiri, tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak seperti kesetanan. Ekpresinya menujukan sakit yang luar biasa. Kakek dan yang lainnya segera membantu Naruto berdiri.

Dan tak lama tubuh Naruto bersinar sangat terang, amat terang sampai mengharuskan semuanya menutup mata mereka. Semuanya berpikir, apa yang sedang terjadi. Dari semua percobaan yang sudah di lakukan baru pertama kali hal ini terjadi.

Zsingg!

Singggg!

...

Saat di rasa cahaya sudah menghilang. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka, saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Terutama si Kakek. Air mata langsung turun dari pelupuk mata beliau, tangis tumpah ruah.

Ia tidak percaya, mereka tidak percaya. Setelah tadi mereka sempat mengira Naruto berhasil karena masih sadar setelah melewati sesi kedua. Semua harapan itu pupus seketik, ibarat kau akan pergi ke sebuah taman bermain, semua yang akan kau lakukan disana sudah kau tulis dan kau ingat-ingat dengan baik, tapi saat sampai di lokasi, yang kau temui hanyalah tanda bahwa taman tersebut sudah di tutup selamanya. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak… TIDAKKKKK MUNGKIN!" Si Kakek histeriss sambil memandang Naruto. Yang ternyata Naruto kini sudah 'mati'.

Pun adik si kakek, ia tak kalah terkejut. "Kau tidak boleh begini, Naruto! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

'Mati' disini bukanlah kehilangan nyawa, seperti pada umumnya, 'mati' adalah tubuh si objek berubah menjadi patung batu sepenuhnya, tidak ada yang tersisa. Selain itu, saat dilakukan pengecekan lebih lanjut, ternyata tubuh tersebut masih mengeluarkan detak jantung, lemah tapi stabil. Hal ini memang terlihat aneh dan tiba-tiba, seperti di kutuk oleh sesuatu. Mereka, para penguji masih meneliti hal ini dan ini bukanlah yang pertama. Sudah beberapa kali di percobaan sebelumnya mereka menyaksikan kejadian aneh tersebut. Hingga mereka mempunyai nama tersendiri, mereka menyebutnya dengan Terrigenesis.

"Hiks…. Hiks… Kenapa harus begini?"

"Tuhan, takdir yang kau berikan sungguh kejam untuknya."

Mereka semua sedih, amat sedih. Ekpresi itu terpancar dari raut wajah masing-masing. Bocah yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak dan orang terdekat sudah 'mati' tepat di hadapan mereka semua. Jika dalam keadaan begini mereka seolah lupa dengan resikonya. Dan yah, ini lah resiko tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda 'mati' dalam suatu percobaan misterius yang jika berhasil, percobaan ini akan bisa mengubah struktur dan keseimbangan seluruh dunia dan seluruh bangsa.

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Halo, salam kenal semuanya! Saya adalah seorang reader yang setelah sekian lama, memutuskan untuk menaikkan tantangan dalam hidup saya sendiri dengan menjadi seorang author. Ternyata banyak halangan yang saya rasakan menjadi seorang Author, salah satunya itu ngatur waktu, itu cukup sulit rupanya

Errr, apalagi ya?

Oh, iya. Maaf, kalau chapter ini agak pendek. Ini baru prolog, chapter diusahakan lebih panjang. Jadi, bila tertarik dengan cerita saya jangan sungkan untuk berkomentar, memberi masukan, ataupun kritik.

Mungkin segitu dulu aja dari saya.

Sampai ketemu lagi~

Sabtu, 06 Januari 2018


	2. Chapter 1

**Matrik: The Sins.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan HS DXD, serta beberapa unsur lainnya dari berbagai sumber bukanlah milik saya. They're belong to their creators. Bagi yang gak suka, jangan baca.

 **Warning(s)** : OOC, AU, AR, typo, misstypo, gaje, newbie, monoton, bahasa gak baku, dan lain-lain.

 **Genre** : Main genres are adventure and fantasy, but I added some Sci-fi and Action contents.

 **Pair** : Belum dimunculkan.

* * *

 **Summary** : Kegagalan. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hal tersebut, sesuatu yang tidak bisa di hindari di kehidupan ini. Tapi, dari sebuah kegagalan akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga, percayalah. Ini adalah kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak ingin mengulang kegagalan tebesar dalam hidupya. Dengan perjalanan panjang, dia akan menemukan harapan dari seluruh Dunia.

* * *

.

.

.

Tes.

Tes.

Butiran-butiran air berjatuhan dengan tempo sedang, mengisi kekosongan di lebatnya hutan. Kumuh. Satu kata itu yang akan terlontar tatkala melihat sebuah gubuk reot dalam lebatnya hutan. Meskipun pada saat itu matahari sedang dalam keadaan terbaiknya. Tetap saja masih sulit untuk menembus daun-daun besar itu.

Menilik kedalam gubuk tersebut, ternyata menyimpan berbagai macam benda-benda kuno. Kertas-kertas yang sudah dimakan usia juga terpajang di dinding bangunan itu.

Zeett~

Zeett~

Tanpa diduga, lantai gubuk tersebut terbelah dua dengan sendirinya,, dengan suara seperti robot yang sedang bergerak. Celah tersebut memiliki tangga yang menuju ke bawah, ruang bawah tanah. Tak lama, dari dalam celah tersebut. Muncul sesosok orang berperawakan dewasa sedang kebingunan, sesekali memegangi pinggangnya dengan nafas tak menentu.

Mari kita lihat beberapa saat yang lalu, ditempat yang berbeda.

.

oOo

.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih yang cukup besar, terlihat sebuah patung berbentuk manusia utuh. Awalanya tidak ada yang aneh pada patung tersebut, tapi dalam beberapa detik kemudian. Patung tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah suara retakan, seperti telur yang akan menetas.

Kretak! Kretak!

Retakan itu terus menyebar hingga ke seluruh bagian patung. Dan, di satu momen, dari celah-celah hasil retakan tadi keluar cahaya-cahaya, seolah menandakan akan terjadi sesuatu.

Blarr~

Patung tersebut akhirnya meledak –tak besar memang. Puing-puing tanah pun pun berserakan di lantai.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bertelanjang dada. Pemuda tersebut ternyata adalah tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto yang telah terlahir kembali. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Ugh… Dimana ini?" ujar Naruto sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa ada yang mengganjal. Tiba-tiba ia membulatkan mata. "Ini… aku masih hidup? Itu berarti… apa aku berhasil?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat ke seluruh ruangan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mencoba mencari seseorang.

"Kakek… kau dimana? Kakek?" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil berteriak, ia sendiri sedikit aneh. Tempat ini memang terlihat sebuah lab, tapi suasananya lebih terasa modern, dani sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah pakaian tergantung di ujung kenop pintu, ia mengambil baju tersebut. Mengerenyit heran,

"Bajunya masih hangat, bau keringat pun masih tertempel? Apa… ada seseorang disini sebelumnya?" Naruto tak ambil pusing, ia memutuskan untuk memakai baju tersebut, toh ia tidak bisa kelaur bila tak memakai baju.

Naruto melangkah lagi, keluar dari lab yang sudah tinggalkan tersebut. Berjalan pelan di lorong bangunan ini. Cahaya remang-remang menemani langkahnya. Pandangannya memang kedepan, tapi pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

Tak terasa, ia sudah sampai di ujung lorong. Namun, yang membuatnya aneh, didepannya kini bukanlah pintu, tapi sebuah tembok kokoh dengan corak garis-garis kuning. Naruto memringkan kepalanya ke samping, ekspresinya sangat lucu bila yang melihat adalah sekumpulan wanita-wanita.

"Benda apa ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, ia memandang tembok tersebut sambil sesekali memegangnya. "Apa ini pintu? Tapi, aku baru pertama kali melihat Lab dengan pintu seperti ini. Aneh sekali… sebenarnya ini pintu model apa?"

Sedang enak-enaknya berpikir, terlintas dalam pandangannya bahwa ini seperti sebuah gerbang. Gerbang pasti ada alat untuk membukanya. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk dengan mata terpejam, dan kemudian ia mencari-mencari alat yang tadi ia maksud.

"Ini seperti jembatan pada kastil-kastil, pasti ada semacam katrol untuk membukanya" Ternyata, tak jauh dari 'benda' tadi ada sebuah lingkaran merah.

Lingkaran tersebut menarik perhatian Naruto, "Kok tidak ada katrol, ya? lalu apa lingkaran merah ini?" dengan girang dan tanpa ragu, ia menekan lingkaran merah tersebut. Benda tadi itu langsung terbuka, membiarkan netra Naruto melihat yang ada dibaliknya.

Mulut Naruto terbuka, matanya pun berbinar. "A… apa yang barusan terjadi? Kenapa benda tersebut terbuka dengan sendiri?" Otak Naruto berusaha merespon kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, berbagai spekulasi terlintas di benaknya. "Jangan-jangan….." Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi jelek, keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras.

"AMPUNI HAMBAAA….HANTU- _SAN_ ….Gyaa!"

Dengan kecepatan bak superhero bekekuatan cahaya. Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke pintu yang telah terbuka. Teriakan masih bisa terdengar meskipun sang empunya sudah tak nampak batang hidungnya.

...

oOo

...

Kembali ke waktu sekarang.

"Huhhh….. Lorongnya panjang sekali. Dan, kenapa sepanjang lorong tadi, tidak ada pintu yang 'normal'..." keluh Naruto sembari mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun, "Untung saja aku menemukan tangga ini," lanjutnya sambil melihat tangga dibelakangnya. Merasa cukup, irisnya kemudian bergulir, memandang tempat ini, sebagian ia cukup hafal akan benda-benda yang ada di ruangan ini. "Hmmm,.. boneka Voodoo?" gumamnya tanpa sadar saat melihat sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk manusia.

"Ah, iya, aku hampir lupa. Sebenarnya aku dimana, ya?" ucap Naruto saat tersadar akan kondisinya saat ini. Melihat-melihat kembali, untuk mencari petunjuk. "Sepertinya, orang yang tinggal disini, menyukai hal-hal magis. Pantas saja banyak pintu-pintu aneh, hihhh!" Naruto memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan gubuk ini saat dirasa tidak ada petunjuk yang berarti, apalagi saat mengingat kejadian yang ia anggap mistis tadi. Bisa-bisa ia merinding disko.

Cklek~

Pintu gubuk pun terbuka. Netra Naruto langsung menangkap pemandangan suram didepannya, mau tak mau ia harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Oh ayolah, kenapa harus didalam hutan? Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik?" ia berujar sembari melihat ke atas, ia bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk kedalam celah daun. "Rupanya siang hari, ya." Lanjutnya, ia kemudian menengok sana-sini dengan wajah yang ditekuk, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. "Seperti kata pepatah, bila kau tersesat, ikuti lumut, ia akan menuntunmu ke peradaban." Naruto tersenyum, saat melihat arah yang ia cari sudah ditemukan, lumut. Terdengar aneh memang. Tapi, ia pernah mendengar pepatah seperti itu, maka ia akan coba kebenenarannya hari ini.

Krasak~ Krasak~

Srek~ Srak

Setelah melewati lebatnya hutan. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, ia akhrinya melihat ujung hutan ini. Naruto tersenyum lebar, meskipun tadi sempat bersakit-sakit dengan hal 'mistis' ia bisa melewati itu. 'untung tidak ada hewan buas' pikir Naruto. Sedikit berbangga dalam hatinya, karena berhasil bertahan dari salah satu alergi yang ia miliki.

Satu langkah ia berikan pada tanah di sebrang hutan. Menghirup udara segar; menikmati aroma ketenangan; awan-awan bergerak pelan menambah kesejukan suasana. "Entah kenapa, sepertinya sudah sangat lama aku tidak merasakan hal ini. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Merasa harus menyudahinya, ia sekarang bertujuan untuk menemukan dimana ia sekarang? Apa yang sudah terjadi selama ia dalam keadaan 'mati'? dan, yang paling penting kemana semua keluarga angkatnya?

Matanya berbinar tatkala melihat dari kejauhan, gedung-gedung yang cukup tinggi menjulang ke langit. Ah, itu pasti kota terdekat dari sini. Pikirnya begitu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan, santai. Sesekali sambil melompat-lompat untuk meregangkan badanya.

...

...

...

 _Arc I: Shadow_

 _Chapter 1: Where Am I?_

* * *

Tap~ Tap~

Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah berlari-lari kecil di saat sudah dekat dengan kota tadi. Ia sudah berjalan lebih dari 2 jam, lebih jauh dari yang ia kira, 'gedungnya pasti tinggi-tinggi, nih. Dari jauh saja sudah kelihatan'. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berlari, semakin cepat semakin baik.

Kota itu ternyata dikelilingi oleh sebuah benteng, dengan gerbang sebagai jalan masuknya.

Saat memasuki kota tersebut, ia sekali lagi harus merelakan matanya terbelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar, dirinya mematung menatap dengan lekat setiap lekuk kota itu. Semua hal yang ia lihat sekarang sangat mengejutkan dirinya.

Mulai dari bangunan yang futuristic sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang ia kenal, pakaian-pakaian yang menurutnya aneh, hingga ke alat-alat yang digunakan lebih beragam dan modern. Semunya begitu…. berkilau dan berkelas di matanya. Berjalan pelan kedepan, dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"HAAHHHHHHHHH…!"

Tanpa sadar ia berteriak dengan begitu nyaring, hal itu tentu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Orang-orang yang melihat Naruto memandang degnan tatapan aneh, tidak mengerti, meledek, dan yang lainnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat dirinya diteriaki oleh orang lain, merasa dirinya jadi osuat perhatian ia hanya bsia menggaruk kepala sambil membungkuk badanya berkali-kali, permohonan maaf terucap dari bibirnya.

 _Naruto POV_

Wawww…. Dimana ini? Tempat ini? Semuanya terasa sangat… sangat berbeda. Apa sebenarnya ada di surga mengingat aku sudah pernah mati? Aku mulai berjalan pelan kedepan, tapi mataku terus melihat seluruh bagian tempat ini, bangunannya berbentuk runcing; pakaian penduduknha pun berbagai macam; apalagi alat-alat yang mereka gunakan. Apa yang mereka gunakan di kepala itu? benda persegi apa yang mereka pegang? Mengapa mereka berbicara lewat benda persegi itu?

Ini tidak mungkin, semua ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak kuat. Aku harus segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Naruto POV End_

Karena keterkejutannya, tanpa sadar Naruto berlari tanpa arah, orang-orang pun banyak yang ia tabrak, alhasil umpatan-umpatan pun terarah pada pemuda itu.

Ia kini tengah berada di salah satu dari sekian banyak gang, gang tersebut gelap, Jauh dari keramaian, berada di antara rumah-rumah penduduk. Netranya kemudian melihat sebuah bangku di pinggir trotoar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri bangku itu, setidaknya ia bisa duduk untuk istirahat.

Namun, saat akan menurunkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah teriakan keras dari dalam gang tadi, melihat sekeliling, namun orang-orang seolah tidak mendengar teriakan tadi, Seolah hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aneh, padahal cukup keras, loh." Gumamnya sendiri, pelan.

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih keras dan jelas. Sepertinya seorang perempuan. Karena hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya, mau tidak mau ia harus menuju ke sumber suara, 'Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan informasi.'

...

...

Cukup beberapa puluh detik berlari, sekarang ia bisa melihat sekelompok pria, 5 orang pria sedang menendang-nendang seorang perempuan, silih berganti tendangan kaki. Orang-orang itu tertawa cukup keras saat melakukannya.

Perempuan yang diperlakukan seperti hanya bisa pasrah, paling tidak ia masih bisa berteriak.

Naruto mengehela nafas saat ia tahu harus melakukan apa, "Hahh, aku pun sedang kebingunan sekarang ini, dan sekarang aku harus menolong seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Yah, apa boleh buat. Sekalian melakukan peregangan setelah bangun dari 'kematian'." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum tipis.

Maju beberapa langkah, kemudian ia berteriak memanggil kumpulan pria tadi. "Hoyyy, kalian para banci-banci jalanan!"

Aksi pem-bully-an tadi langsung terhenti, saat mereka mendengar teriakan Naruto tadi. Menengok dengan ganas, tampang yang diseram-seramkan, dan pose yang menyebalkan. Naruto yang melihat semua itu tertawa dalam hati.

"SIAPA KAU? APA KAU KENALAN WANITA INI?" Salah seorang yang paling bongsor bertanya sekaligus berteriak pada Naruto.

Akan tetapi, Naruto tak menggubris hal tersebut, dia malah kembali memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. "HEYY, JAWAB KAU, ORANG ANEH!"

Pelipis Naruto mengeras, hingga memunculkan urat-urat miliknya saat mendengar ledekan tadi, ia kembali tidak menjawabnya, menyeringai lebar, ia malah balik meledek. "Sekarang aku sedang kebingunan, dan kalian baru saja meledekku, heh? Kalian akan terima akibatnya, banci."

"DASAR KAU, TOMAT BERJALAN! SEMUANYA, HABISI DIA!"

Swussh~

Kedua belah pihak yang tidak seimbang jumlahnya itu dengan cepat menghabiskan jarak diantara mereka.

Orang yang paling depan sudah melancarkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto berhasil menghindarnya dengan membnungkuk ke arah kiri, selanjutnya dengan cepat ia memukul tengkuk kepala pria tadi dengan keras.

Tak~

'Satu sudah.'

Wussh~

Tak~

Naruto kembali berhasil menghindari serangan yang datang, sebuah pukulan lurus berhasil ia hindari dengan menyerongkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Kemudian dengan cepat, ia menangkap pergelangan tangan yang masih terulur kedepan. Lalu, setelah itu ia tarik hingga musuhnya terbawa dan langsung di hadiahi satu bogem mentah, tepat di wajah.

"Heaaattt~" Kemudian orang ketiga melancarkan serangannya, kali sebuah tendangan roundhouse. Naruto yang melihat itu, langsung membungkukkan badannya, dan dengan cermat ia melancarkan tendakan sapuan bawah, dan pada gerakan selanjutnya saat lawannya melayang akiabt tendanga sapuan tadi, dengan cepat Naruto melakukan tendangan 2 tingkat. Tubuh pria malang itu pun, terbang hingga menabrak tembok hingga hancur.

BRAK~

'tiga sudah.'

Sejenak Naruto memandang 2 orang di hadapannya ini, satu gendut dan yang satu lagi. Naruto menyeringai saat melihat si gendut maju. Tubuh gempal itu berlari, lambat. Si gendut berkali-kali melancarkan pukulan. Tapi, semua itu berhasil di hindari oleh Naruto.

"Cukup sampai disini." Ucap Naruto yang langsung memberikan serangan balasan berupa uppercut yang meng-KO si gendut tadi.

"Huhh, kau yang terakhir." Naruto berujar dengan yakin, tapi, orang kurus tidak gentar, ia malah sedikit tertawa. "Khukhu… dilihat dari serangan-seranganmu tadi, sepertinya kau adalah seorang esper." Si kurus berkata.

Naruto mengerenyit heran saat mendengarnya. "Esper? Maksudmu apa?"

Si kurus kembali tertawa aneh, "Sepertinya kau tidak atau belum menyadarinya, tapi, biarlah karena hari ini disini kau akan biasa.

Swossshh~

Naruto terbelalak saat melihat si kurus tiba-tiba ada di depannya dengan sebuah tendangan belakang yang mengarah leher, apa-apaan pergerakan itu? Pikirnya.

Untungnya, Naruto berhasil menghindarinya serangan tadi, berterimakasihlah pada reflek yang ia punya.

"Wah, kau hebat bisa menghindari kecepatanku, sebagai hadiahnya, akan kuberitahukan namaku. Namaku adalah Maduku, aku adalah seorang calon Esper dari kerajaan Api." Si kurus – Maduke – memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

Naruto semakin heran mendengar hal tersebut. 'Esper? Kerajaan Api? Hal apa lagi ini.' Pikirannya semakin kalut bila memikirkannya. 'untuk sekarang aku harus menghabisi dia terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, apa yang kau maksud dengan Esper dan kerajaan Api, tapi sebagai seorang ahli bela diri, aku menghargai itu. Namaku Naruto.

"Oh, jadi namamu Naruto, kalau begitu bersiaplah." Maduke kembali bergerak cepat, ia berlari zig-zag kearah Naruto, kemudian memberika pukulan-pukulan yang pada titik vital Naruto.

Disisi Naruto, entah kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah mengikuti pergerakan Maduke, yang bila dilihat kacamata manusia normal tentu sukar untuk dilakukan. Menhindari, menangkis, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto, ia masih berusaha mencari celah untuk melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Dia bergerak dengan baik, tenaganya pun lebih dari manusia biasa, dan dia Cepat…" ucap Naruto sambil terus menghindari serangan Maduke. Tiba-tiba menyeringai, seperti menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Ya, dia cepat. Tapi, aku pernah bertemu dengan yang lebih cepat." Sejurus kemudian Naruto berputar ke kiri dan langsung memukul wajah Maduke dengan punggung tangannya. Alhasil maduke pun tersungkur beberapa meter kebelakang.

Duakkh~

Ekpresi terkejut tentu terukir jelas di wajah pria kurus itu, netranya memandang kearah mulut yang berdarah. Dengan cepat, ia menyeka darah tadi dan wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras.

"BOCAH, KURANG AJAR KAU! HEAAT!"

Maduke berlari kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu tak terlalu terkejut. Memang cepat, tapi saat dirinya terkuasai amarah, alhasil banyak celah yang terlihat.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan ini." Naruto berkata saat berhasil menghindari salah satu pukulan Maduke, kemudian ia melihatt tubuh Maduke bagian yang lain terbuka lebar pertahanannya, tanpa menunggu ia langsung menyerangnya.

" **[Re: Teakwondo: Hoechook 3 Tingkat]** "

Detik berikutnya tubuh Maduke terkulai lemah, ia berlutut lalu jatuh dengan keadaan pingsan. Serangan Naruto mengenai langusng 3 titik vital Maduke. Teknik tadi sendiri adalah tendangan 3 tingkat sekaligus yang memerlukan kecepatan gerak dan kelenturan tubuh untuk menghasilkan serangan efektif namun mematikan.

"Huhhhh… akhirnya selesai juga." Gumam Naruto yang senang saat pekerjaannya sudah beres. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke perempuan yang jadi korban tadi. Tanpa ragu Naruto menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan itu. Terlihat perempuan itu sedikit tersentak saat Naruto menanyainya, sepertinya ia sedang melamun.

"Ah… a-aku baik, akhh-" Perempuan itu meringis saat merasakan lukanya kembali berdenyut. Surai merah perempuan itu terlihat lusuh, bau menyatu dengan tanah. Naruto pun ikut meringis mendengarnya. "Ah, pertanyaanku benar-benar salah. Baiklah, dimana rumahmu biar ku antar. Kau tidak berpikir untuk pulang sendiri, kan?"

Perempuan itu – yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Naruto – menundukan kepalanya kebawah. "E-etto, Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo" ajak Naruto yang berjongkok sambil memunggungi perempuan merah itu.

Perempuan itu sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat punggung besar terpampang didepannya. "A-apa maksudmu di gendong?" tanyanya hati-hati. Naruto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. "Tentu saja, kecuali kalua kau kuat untuk berjalan dengan keaddan seperti itu, akan kuberi hadiah bila kau bisa melangkah satu langkah pun." Jawab Naruto sambil melirik kearah gadis itu

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian mulai melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Naruto. Mereka pun mulai meninggalkan gang gelap tersebut, membiarkan kelompok pria tadi tergelatak di tanah.

"Namaku Naruto. Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Karin. Hmm…., Naruto, ya. Namamu terdengar aneh." Ucap Karin memberikan komentar pada nama Naruto.

"Hah, aneh? Apanya?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Karin, namanya aneh? Apanya?

"Itu, 'Naruto' kan adalah sebuah nama dari toping pelengkap masakan ramen. Jadi, rasanya aneh bila nama makanan dijadikan sebuah nama orang." Karin tertawa kecil saat mengungkap hal tersebut. Ia sejanak melupakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, ia hanya ber-sweatdrop ria. Mukanya terlihat jelek saat itu. Setelah itu, keadaan hening. Tidak ada lagi suara-suara bersahutan, paling hanya Karin yang menujukkan arah rumahnya berada. Mereka terus berjalan, di tengah keramaian, tak jarang banyak yang memperhatikan mereka lantaran penampilan mereka yang acak-acakan.

Sebenarnya, dipikiran Naruto berkumpul banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diketahui olehnya. Hal itu bisa terlihat jelas dari air mukanya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto?" Karin sepertinya menaydari hal tersebut. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menjawabnya, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"A-ah, tidak, tidak ada, kok!" Naruto berkilah yang bisa diketahui langsung bahwa itu adalah bohong. "Sudah, tidak perlu sungkan. Bertanya saja, bila aku mengetahuiny pasti akan aku jawab." Titah Karin para Naruto, yang di balas anggukan pemuda itu.

Menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ia melirik Karin melalui ekor matanya. "jadi, begini Karin. Aku mulai dari awal ya. Sebenarnya aku ini adalah orang baru di kota ini, aku abru saja sampai saat menolongmu itu. Aku juga keget saat melihat kota yang modern begini. Jadi aku kebingungan dengan semunya."

Karin mengangguk-ngagguk mengerti. "Hmm.. jadi kau ini adalah seseorang yang berasal dari kampung, begitu? Makanya kau belum hafal benda-benda yang ada disini." Karin berujar sembair melihat-liaht sekeliling, seperti sedang mengamati.

"Ya kurang lebih begitu. Jadi, aku ingin tanya beberapa hal pertama. Pertama, sebenarnya ini di wilayah mana? Apakah ini Jepang atau negara mana? Kemudian, apa itu Esper? Apakah sejenis pahlawan? Lalu, yan terakhir tahun berapa sekarang?" Naruto bertanya semua itu dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, seolah menerawang apa yagn di jawab Karin.

"Wow, pertanyaanku banyak juga, aku bingung jawab dari mana?" ucap Karin sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Naruto harap-harap cemas, menunggu respon dari Karin. Ia sendiri sedikit segan sebenarnya bertanya banyak-banyak pada orang yang baru ia kenal. "Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya, dari yang pertama. Jika kau betanya ini Wilayah mana, makan akan kujawab ini bahwa ini temapt ini masuk kedalam territorial kerajaan Api, lalu Jepang? Hmm.., Setahuku tidak ada daerah beranama jepang, mungkin daerah itu termasuk daerah yang hilang akibat perang zaman dahulu. Kalau di tanya Negara, kerajaan Api termasuk kedalam Negara Elemental." Karin dengan serius menjelaskan pertanyaan sesuai pengetahuan yang ia miliki.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, sangat terkejut. apa yang barusna Karin bilang, ia baru saja mendengar kata Asia. Ini sudah agak mengejutkan. Tapi, ia simpan dulu, masih ada beberapa lagi.

"Nah, kemudian Esper adalah sebutan bagi kesatria kerajaan yang bertugas melindungi kerajaan Api. Setiap Esper pasti memiliki kekuatan sihir, sebernarnya bukan hanya esper memilki energi sihir semua orang juga mempunyainya. Tapi, hanya sebagian yang memiliki energy berlebih dan skill. Dua factor itu adalah salah dua penentu seseorang bisa menjadi Esper. Dan, ya mereka adalah pahlawan.

Oh, satu lagi. Kota yang maksud ini bukanlah Kota. Tapi, ini adalah sebuah Desa, Desa ini bernama Konoha, Desa yang berada di bawah pengawasan langsung dari kerajaan. Makanya infrastukrutnya tak kalah disbanding dengan sebuah kota metropolitan.

Lalu, sebentar kau bilang ini tahun berapa? Kau tinggal dimana, sih, selama ini? Masa tahun juga kau tidak mengetahuinya. Sekarang itu adalah 2598. ingat-ingat itu."

Tep~

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto berhenti mendadak, sesaat setelah Karin menyelesaikan penjelasannya itu. Ekpresi terkejut terpancar dari raut wajahnya, rasa takut terpancar dari dua bola mata sapphire miliknya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Karin yang melihat sikap Naruto, yang menurutnya aneh. Mencoba memanggil-manggil namanya. Beberapa kali gagal, namun akhirnya Naruto kembali tersadar, dan kembai ke dunia nyata. Senyum palsu ia tampilkan, Karin mengetahuinya tapi ia enggan untuk menanggapi hal itu, lagipula mereka hanya orang yang ditolong-dan-menolong, tidak tahu kapan bertemu lagi, mungkin ini pertemuan pertama sekaligus terkhir mereka.

"Ah, Naruto! Itu rumahku." Karin menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terlihat paling sederhana disbanding yang lainnya. Naruto pun mempercepat langkah kakinya, dalam beberapa langkah kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Karin.

"Sekarang kau bisa turunkan aku," Karin menyuruh Naruto untuk menurunkannya, sejenak Naruto melihat Karin lalu mengangguk paham.

"Kau bisa berjalan kedalam?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu, kok, lagipula didalam pasti ada Ibuku, beliau itu sedikit sensitive bila anak putrinya ini bergaul dengan anak laki-laki…" Karin berucap sembari tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "…, apalagi jika pulang dalam keadaan begini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semoga lekas sembuh." Karin mengangguk paham, ia memberikan senyuman terbaik pada pemuda merah itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita ini baru bertemu, tapi kenapa seperti sudah kenal lama, ya? Tidak canggung."

"Kau benar juga, mungkin ini karena warna rambut kita sama." Naruto tertawa saat menjawabnya, ia teringat pernah mendengar lelucon seperti itu dari kenalannya dulu.

Naruto menyeka bulir air mata yang keluar, akibat terlalu kencang saat tertawa tadi. "Yah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Karin. Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

Pemuda merah itu kemudian meninggalkan halaman rumah Karin, melambaikan tangannya kea rah perempuan yang menurutnya baik itu. Karin sendiri tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang seperti terpejam.

...

oOo

...

Pemuda bersurai merah itu, berjalan pelan ditengah keramaian desa. Kepalanya bergulir kesana-kemari. Ia kini kembali bingung. Dimana ia harus tinggal? Bagaimana ia makan? Minum? Hahhh, seharusnya tadi ia meminta sedikit uang makanan pada Karin.

Saat meratapi nasib hidupnya yang kini sedang terombang-ambing. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah poster tertempel di salah satu tiang jalanan. Membaca isi poster tersebut, sedetik kemudian matanya membulat lalu dengan tercepat tergantikan dengan seringaian senang. "Heh, setidaknya malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak,"

…

oOo

...

Ramai. Berisik.

Kata itu tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi tempat ini – yang seperti gudang hewan-hewan ternak, meskipun begitu temapt ini tak kunjung sepi. Bila dilihat lebih jelas. Ditengah tempat ini berdiri sebuah ring tinju lengkap pagar yang mengurungnya.

Orang-orang – penonton – mengelilingi ring tersebut. Ring itu sendiri adalah sebuah arena pertunjukan – taruhan – yang dilaksanakan dengan system penantang melawan juara bertahan atau jawara. Bila si penantang berhasil mengalahkan jawaranya, maka ia berhak untuk mendapat sejumlah royalty berupa uang atau benda berharga.

Dan, di kesempatan ini. Pemuda bersurai merah kita – Naruto, memutuskan untuk mengikuti kontes murahan ini, ia tidak punya jalan keluar lain. Sebab, hadiah dari kontes ini bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia merinding.

"Jika aku tidak membutuhkannya sekarang, maka aku tidak sudi untuk datang ketempat seperti ini."

Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara baritone, suara tersebut memanggil kontestan yang akan bertanding selajutnya. Naruto tersenyum leabr begitu gilirannya tiba.

Ia naik keatas atas ring, para penonton banyak yang mencibir dirinya, tak sedikit pula yang memberinya ludah penghinaan. Ia tidak memperdulikan semua itu.

Lawannya adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar dan tegap; wajah yang mengerikan; dan tato hamper memenuhi tubuh berototnya itu.

"Baiklah, pertandingan akan segera dimulai." Wasit sudah memberikan aba-aba.

Teng~

Suara lonceng dibunyikan, begitupun dengan dua kontestan yang langsung menyerang satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Yo kembali lagi dengan saya.

Ada beberapa hal ya perlu disampaikan.

Yang pertama, ini soal setting tempatya. Saya tidak memakai tema dunia lain atau yang sering disebut Isekai. Settingnya itu berlatar di dunia DXD tapi di zaman yang jauh lebih modern.

Kedua, hmm saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yang sudah memberika tanggapan, fav, ataupun foll pada cerita saya ini. Saya sungguh menghargainya. Secara pribadi, saya adalah seorang author pemula yang membutuhkan dukungan, dan saran untuk keberlangusungan karir saya di dunia per-fanfiction-an Indonesia.

Terakhir, untuk sekarang fic ini sepertinya akan update satu atau dua minggu sekali. Kenapa? FYI. Karena saya sekarang sedang memutar otak untuk strategi mengahadapi UN, USBN, dan UNBK. Ahh, belum dengan SNMPTN, SBMPTN dan serba-serbinya. Itu sungguh suatu tantangan sekaligus cobaan bagi saya. Eh, ko jadi curhat sih -_-. Udah ah. :p

Bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa tinggalkan komentar, tanggapan, atau apaun di kolom yang telah disediakan. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Dadah~

.

Selasa, 16 Januari 2018.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Genre(s): Adventure, fantasy, slight sci-fi.**

 **Warning(s): Ooc, ar, au, typo, gaje, newbie, and many more.**

 **Pair: Belum waktunya.**

* * *

.

.

.

/

Pagi ini sungguh menyejukan. Embun yang masih menguar di atmosfer bumi; suara kicau burung-burung; dan cahaya mentari yang baru memulai tugasnya untuk menerangi semesta. Aktivitas orang-orang yang belum padat menjadi suatu pemandangan yang terbilang langka di zaman modern ini. Banyak yang memanfaatkan waktu singkat ini untuk dijadikan ajang mengolah raga, jalan-jalan santai, atau untuk sebagian orang hanya meringkuk di balik tebalnya selimut yang memang lebih memikat hati.

Seperti seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang satu ini. Tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang berukuran cukup besar itu, wajahnya menunjukan kedamaian yang sangat terjaga. Meskipun begitu, ternyata bila dilihat lebih jelas ada luka lebam di beberpaa bagian tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kedamaian itu akhirnya terusik tatkala sinar mentari menembus masuk kedalam ruangan itu melalui celah-celah jendela. Perlahan mata pemuda itu – Naruto, mulai terbuka, dengan bantuan tangannya Naruto bangkit, sedikit meringis saat merasakan lebam-lebam di tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Ia kemudian beranjak dan berdiri didepan sebuah cermin.

"Akh, pukulan orang itu kuat juga rupanya, lihat, lebamnya masih terasa sampai sekarang," gumam Naruto entah pada dirinya sendiri sembari melihat pantulan dirinya, ia kembali meringis saat tangannya menyentuh lebam-lebam itu. Ia kembali mengingat peristiwa malam tadi, mulai dari lawan tandingnya yang ternyata cukup kuat –bahkan lebih kuat dari Maduke, dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya masuk mengikuti ajang tak jelas seperti itu.

"Yah, setidaknya luka-luka ini sebanding dengan imbalan dari tempat busuk itu." Naruto menyeringai lebar, sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan ini. Ya, sebuah apartemen, meskipun tidak mewah tapi ini sudah cukup. Lagipula, dirinya tidak biasa dengan sesuatu yang berkilauan.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang,"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02: Kadet**_

* * *

.

/

Berjalan-jalan di siang hari adalah hal yang merepotkan, selain tentunya kepanasan, kau juga harus merelakan tubuhmu penuh dengan bau busuk menyengat. Hih, itu adalah salah satu yang Naruto benci di dunia ini.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus melakukannya demi mendapatkan secuil modal untuk hidup dunia yang baginya baru ini. Ngomong-ngomong soal hidup, ia masih tak bisa menerimanya. Dari bagaimana ia 'mati' kemudian hidup lagi 1000 tahun kemudian, ia yang menetas dari sebuah patung batu. Itu semua adalah pengalaman yang tak terlupakan sekaligus menyakitkan, karena dalam keadaan 'mati' itu ia tidak melihat kakeknya, tidak dalam keadaan baik. Terakhir ia dan kakeknya sedang bertengkar akibat mengikuti tes terlarang itu, 'ah, sudahlah, toh, ini memang sudah menjadi resikonya.'

Naruto menggeleng pelan, mencoba menyingkirkan pemikiran itu sejenak. Ia kini fokus pada apa yang baru saja ia dapat dari hasil membaca. Iya, betul. Membaca. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto baru saja selesai membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan desa Konoha tentang informasi di dunia modern ini. Kebanyakannya tentang sejarah dan….. ?

Sihir. Menjadi hal yang paling ia kagetkan. Pasalnya, dahulu di zaman Naruto, atau 1000 tahun lalu manusia belum, sekali lagi, belum bisa dan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apapun. Sihir memang ada pada zamannya, tapi hanya bangsa lain selain Manusia yang bisa memakainya. Bila boleh jujur, sebenarnya percobaan yang Naruto lakukan tujuannya adalah agar Manusia juga bisa menggunakan sihir, dengan membuatnya sendiri, tidak dari lahir seperti yang bangsa lain punya. Untuk itulah Matrix di ciptakan.

Tapi, lihatlah sekarang? Menurut buku yang Naruto baca, sekelompok Manusia berhasil membuat langkah besar pada peradaban. Dalam waktu singkat, sihir telah menjadi hal yang lumrah untuk dilihat oleh manusia.

Sihir sudah seperti kebutuhan sehari-sehari.

"Apakah itu berarti, sebelum kakek meninggal, ia telah berhasil mewujudkan impiannya itu?" Naruto berucap pelan, kepalanya mendongak keatas memandangi langit biru yang dihiasi puncak-puncak gedung. '… Kalau itu benar, berarti kalian hebat,' lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Netranya kembali menatap kedepan, dalam sekejap bibir pemuda menyeingai tipis saat melihat sebuah bangunan megah, sangat megah berdiri dengan kokohnya.

"Jadi, apakah ini gedung Esper?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, ia kembali berpikir mencoba mengingat-ngingat karakteristik sebuah gedung yang ditujunya.

"Yang kau pikirkan adalah benar, orang asing." Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Naruto, otomatis ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang empu dari suara tadi.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat melihat seorang pemuda sepantaran dia dengan rambut putih, dan kulit bak porselen sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Ah, maaf karena tiba-tiba begini. Perkenalkan, namaku Toneri." Pemuda putih itu yang ternyata bernama Toneri menjulurkan sebuah salaman hangat, Naruto yang memang bukan orang jahat membalas salaman tangan tadi dengan senang hati. "Naruto, namaku Naruto." Naruto juga tersenyum kecil saat mengucapkannya,

"Ehem…." Toneri berdehem cukup keras. "…. Biar kuulangi. Ini adalah gedung Esper. Gedung para kesatria pelindung desa berkumpul untuk mengabdi pada desa ini tentunya." Ternyata toneri mengulangi ucapannya yang pertama tadi, sekarang jadi lebih, err… formal?

Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria saja menanggapi perkataan Toneri. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia cukup lega karena ternyata orang ini bukanlah orang aneh.

Disisi Toneri sendiri, ia merasa senang karena tidak menerima penolakan. Di awal, ia melihat Naruto seperti orang yang kebingungan, oleh karena itu rasa peduli akan sesamanya muncul. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri Naruto, dan inilah yang terjadi.

"Jadi, apa Naruto-san juga ingin mendaftar sebagai esper?" Toneri bertanya pelan namun masih bisa didengar Naruto. Naruto menaikkan alisnya, merasa tertarik pada pertanyaan Toneri tadi.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat secara langsung apa benar manusia bisa menggunakan sihir, sih." Naruto menjawab jujur, ia juga tahu bahwa desa ini sedang mengadakan ujian penerimaan Shinobi dari sebuah pamphlet yang ia lihat di jalanan. "…. Dan kau tadi bilang 'juga'," lanjut pemuda itu.

Toneri sedikit membulatkan matanya, tapi tak lama ia kembali seperti semula. "Yah, aku memang akan mengkuti ujiannya. Kebetulan usiaku juga sudah cukup, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mengikutinya."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Matanya sedikit melirik kedalam gedung tersebut. Toneri yang menyadari itu menepuk pundak Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu saja? Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran," ujar Toneri sembari tersenyum. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit kikuk, oh ayolah, mereka saat ini sedang di berada di jalanan umum.

Menarik napas sekejap lalu menghembuskannya kembali. "Baiklah, ayo." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Yah, setidaknya mempunyai satu orang teman di dunia yang tak kau kenal bukan sebuah kejahatan.

…

Semilir angin berhembus dengan tenang, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut. Banyak orang yang berkumpul disini, di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas. Kerumunan itu terlihat bising, baik itu mengobrol satu sama lain ataupun berbicara pada diri sendiri, entah apa yang dibicarakan bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dihadapan mereka, padahal orang itu sudah berada di atas sebuah mimbar.

Orang itu –yang kelihatannya adalah seorang petugas– merasa dirinya diabaikan oleh orang-orang yang ia anggap cecunguk ini, tentu merasa sedikit kesal. Sudah beberapa kali ia berdehem namun itu tidak berhasil, menggeram dalam hati, mata orang itu terlihat memicing. Jangan salahkan dirinya untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAMM!"

Bak mendengar sebuah lesatan pesawat jet yang tepat berada diatas kepala. Kerumunan itu langsung terdiam, ditambah mereka kini memegangi telinga mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak ada yang berani bicara atau menimpal atas teriakkan tadi.

Namun, ada satu orang yang mungkin nekat untuk meladeninya. "Siapa tadi yang berteriak, hah?" Pemuda itu –Naruto– merongrong cukup keras. Memandangi satu per satu orang-orang disana. Terlihat bulir-bulir keringat disertai bola mata yang membulat seolah menyiratkan sesuatu pada pemuda lintas generasi itu.

Dan setelahnya, teriakkan supersonic itu terdengar lagi.

.

.

oOo

"Ehem…. Baik kita mulai saja." Ujar sang pelaku teriakkan super tadi. "Namaku adalah Ibiki. Morino Ibiki. Pengawas dari ujian esper ini. Aku ucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian semua." Ibiki, namanya, kali ini bicara dengan normal kepada kerumunan, yang dimana adalah peserta ujian Esper tahun ini.

Bila dilihat lagi, peserta tahun ini meningkat dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Disisi Naruto yang telah mendapat bonus teriakkan tadi juga sedang memperhatikan sekitarnya, kali ini dengan serius.

"Disini, olehku, kalian akan diberi pengetahuan dasar tentang arts…" anak-anak terlihat menegang begitu mendengar kata itu, kecuali Naruto yang tidak mengerti sama sekali. "…. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya memberitahu kalian apa itu arts. Kalau ingin mendapatkan Arts sendiri, berusahalah!" lanjut Ibiki.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, sekarang, kita para manusia telah berhasil mendapatkan kemampuan special untuk melindungi diri dari berbagai ancaman berbasis kemampuan supranatural. Itu semua adalah berkat usaha dari para nenek moyang kita. 1000 tahun lalu, sekelompok ilmuan dibantu rekan-rekannya berhasil mengubah nasib manusia yang selalu dibawah ras lain.

Berdasarkan konsep dari sihir milik ras lain, mereka menciptakan sendiri formula rahasia untuk mendapat kekuatan supranatural secara terus menerus, tidak sekali pakai dan bisa diwariskan melaui genetika. Jika mereka, makhluk supranatural menyebutnya sihir. Kita manusia menyebutnya _chakra_ , jadi jangan sampai tertukar dalam menyebutnya. Chakra pada awal penciptaan adalah energi yang lahir dari titik terendah manusia, dengan kata lain, untuk bisa memunculkan chakra pada tubuh manusia maka kita harus bisa bertahan dari penderitaan yang menyakitkan.

Tapi, saat ini cara itu tidak lagi digunakan karena sangat membahayakan nyawa. Sekarang Chakra bisa muncul dengan proses alami melalui genetika atau keturunan. Cara penggunaan dari chakra sendiri bisa bermacam-macam tergantung dari masing-masing individu. Output inilah yang dinamai arts.

Tipe-tipe arts sendiri setidaknya yang kini diketahui ada 6 macam. Yakni, **Healing Arts** , **Slayer Arts** , **Spatial Arts** , **Sealing Arts** , **Ancient Arts** , dan **Creation Arts**. Masing-masing memiliki sub dan tingkatannya sendiri. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suatu hari nanti akan lahir jenis arts yang baru. " Ibiki menarik nafas panjang begitu menyelesaikan penjelasan yang ia sangat tidak perlu, karena ia yakin pengetahuan dasar seperti tadi pasti sudah diketahui oleh mereka.

Ibiki kemudian memandangi bocah-bocah didepannya itu. Oh, Ibiki, andai kau tahu ada satu orang purba berada diantara bocah-bocah itu.

Seperti yang diduga, para bocah mendengarkan dengan asal-asalan, dan seperti yang diduga kembali hanya Naruto yang mendengarkan dengan serius. Netranya tak lepas dari mulut Ibiki. Toneri yang sedikit melirik kearahnya hanya melihat dalam diam.

"Kita langsung saja ke intinya. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Jika, kalian ingin mendapat Arts kalian sendiri, maka berusahalah! Dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk berusaha." Suara tegas Ibiki terdengar begitu jelas. Orang sangar itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku jubah hitamnya, terlihat satu set kartu remi dalam genggaman. Ia kemudian turun dari mimbar, lalu dengan santai Ibiki melempar dek kartu tersebut dan entah dengan cara apa satu per satu kartu itu malah terbang ke masing-masing peserta.

Naruto yang melihatnya jawdrop, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana sebuah kartu bisa terbang apalagi dengan arah yang sudah ditentukan. Oh, hell, itu sudah layaknya seekor burung yang memiliki kesadaran.

"Kartu itu bisa terbang karena sudah disentuh oleh chakra, dia menggunakan angin." Toneri tiba-tiba berbisik kearah pemuda berambut tomat itu, ia dengan santai menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu seolah tidak terganggu oleh ketidaktahuan Naruto yang sangat over. Pun dengan respon Naruto, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna, dalam hati ia merasakan suatu pengalaman hebat yang pernah ia lihat.

Naruto menatap kartu remi di telapak tangannya, sekejap kemudian ia tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui impian kakeknya sudah terwujud, dengan baik.

"Baiklah, para kadet, sekarang kalian telah mendapat masing-masing satu kartu. Aku akan memberikan petunjuk menggunakannya. Kalian cukup lakukan apa yang aku katakan! Aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali!" Mendadak gestur tubuh bocah-bocah itu menegang, mereka dalam posisi 'siap-gerak' seolah sedang dalam pelatihan wajib militer.

"Pertama. Taruh kartu itu ditelapak tangan kalian, lalu tutup oleh tangan yang satunya. Kedua, pejamkan mata kalian, kalian harus membuat diri kalian sendiri berada dalam tingkat kefokusan tertinggi. Ketiga, salurkanlah chakra yang kalian miliki ketelapak tangan, alirkan dengan tenang tanpa mengganggu sirkulasinya. Terakhir…." Ibiki menjeda penjelasannya, sedikit menarik nafas.

"…Lakukan yang terbaik."

…

.

oOo

.

Langit cerah terlihat masih mengawasi, teriknya pun kian membakar seperti api. Desa Konoha –yang lebih pantas disebut kota –yang termasuk kedalam salah satu wilayah kerajaan Api ini merupakan desa yang bisa dibilang _high class_. Mulai dari perekonomian, pariwisata, teknologi, hingga militernya tak kalah dari Ibukota. Selain itu, desa yang termasuk kedalam desa superior ini memiliki banyak sekali kandidat-kandidat berpotensi tinggi menjadi orang hebat.

Disini merupakan salah satu tempat melatih kadet-kadet payah agar bisa menjadi esper-esper yang menakjubkan. Esper yang terkuat dan menjadi pemimpin desa –Hokage– ini sendiri memiliki tingkatan yang jauh dari kata biasa seorang pemimpin, terutama sifatnya.

Seperti yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Kadet-kadet calon esper ini kini tengah melihat pemandangan yang jarang sekali mereka lihat setiap hari. Ekspresi terkagum-kagum hingga biasa saja terpancar dari wajah mereka. Penyebabnya adalah mereka kedatangan seseorang yang berpengaruh besar bagi desa. Ya, dia adalah Hokage-nya Konoha. Tak lupa, para instruktur ikut menyaksikan moment ini.

"Yo, Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa aku. Tapi, karena tuntutan pekerjaan, akan aku lakukan. Namaku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Aku adalah Hokage dari Desa Konoha….." Sapaan hangat terlontar dari pria yang memakai jubah itu, kita tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya, itu karena dia memakai masker. Tapi, yang pasti dia kini sedang tersnyum, itu terlihat dari matanya yang nampak melengkung keatas.

"…."

"…"

"Err. …. Apa kedatanganku kemari tidak diingkan, ya?" Kakashi berbisik kepada salah satu instrukur. "Mungkin,…" Instruktur berambut seperti buah nanas itu terlihat bosan, dia menjawab seperti orang payah. Dan Kakashi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anak buahnya. Oh, Kakashi andai kau tahu. Bagaimana perasaan para peserta saat ini. Ini seperti kalian sedang berada ditengah-tengah ujian nasional, lalu dengan santainya Presiden negara kalian datang secara mendadak.

"Ehem, … Ah, ok. Sebelum masuk kebagian akhir. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hasil dari yang sebelumnya." Kakashi bangkit keterpurukannya dan bersikap seperti biasa kembali. "Ah, iya juga, mungkin kalian kaget karena kedatanganku ini, tapi anggap saja aku ini adalah burung hantu yang sedang bertamasya, oke?" Para peserta terlihat mengangguk kecil, tapi mata mereka tidak lepas dari tubuh Kakashi.

'Aigoo, ada apa dengan anak-anak ini, aku merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi' pikir Kakashi sambil merinding disko. Kakashi kemudian menatap Ibiki, matanya sedikit menyipit, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Brak~

Suara hentakan kaki pada mimbar –tempat tes yang tadi– terdengar begitu keras dan nyaring, hal itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana untuk sepersekian detik tubuhnya terangkat keatas, menghancurkan lamunan, khayalan, harapan yang sudah terbayangkan, yah, kecuali si pelaku tentunya. Seketika tatapan orang terarah kepada Ibiki. "Ehem, Aku akan memberitahu hasil tes tadi." Dengan santainya si pelaku penggebrak meja melenggang ke samping Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, Ibiki" Kakashi berbisik, dan ibiki hanya memasang ekspresi kalem kepada 'boss'-nya itu, sedetik kemudian ia menatap para kadet kesayangannya yang langsung sigap dan diam dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Tunjukan kartu remi yang tadi kalian pakai!"

Set~

Seperti melihat lomba baris-berbaris semua peserta dengan cepat menunjukan kartunya masing-masing, yang memang sudah ada ditangan sejak tadi. 'Sebenarnya kita ini mau diapakan?' pikir salah satu peserta yang berambut merah. Naruto sedari tadi tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan yang terjadi, dia hanya mengikuti arus.

Ibiki menarik nafas panjang nan dalam. Sepertinya penjelasan panjang akan keluar sebentar lagi. "Kalian lihat kartu kalian masing-masing, kartu itu adalah salah satu dari sekian media yang berfungsi sebagai penentu jenis arts seseorang. Jika kartu kalian berubah bentuk, itu artinya kalian memiliki afinitas **Creation Arts**. Jika terbelah artinya kalian punya **Slayer Arts**. Bila angka atau simbol pada kartu berubah misal dari simbol hati ke simbol keriting berarti kalian punya **Spatial Arts**. Kemudian, bila kartu terlipat itu artinya **Sealing Arts**. Jika kartu kalian basah berarti kalian mendapatkan **Healing Arts**. Terakhir, jika kartu kalian menghitam dibeberapa bagian itu artinya **Ancient Arts** , paham?"

Semua calon esper itu mengangguk mantap, melihat dengan lekat kartu milik masing-masing; tersenyum riang; kemudian bersorak-sorai dalam hati karena telah mengetahui apa yang mereka dapatkan. Termasuk Naruto, ia memandangi kartu ditelapak tangannya dengan ekspresi sukar dibaca, setelah itu dengan cepat ia meremasnya dan tersenyum kecil –lebih mirip seringaian. Toneri yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping pemuda itu terus menatap dengan pandangan aneh tanpa berkedip.

"Yayyy, aku mendapat Slayer Arts,"

"Heh, itu biasa. Lihatlah aku, aku mendapat Creation Arts,"

"Healing Arts? Yah, sepertinya memang cocok denganku."

Berbagai ungkapan kebahagian terlontar dari mulut-mulut itu, dan juga wajah berseri-seri seolah menjadi elemen penanda kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka sangat terharu, semua yang ada disana berhasil, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis. Hey, memangnya kenapa, sih? sampai menangis segala?

Pasalnya, tidak semua orang bisa melakukan dan sukses dengan apa yang mereka tadi lakukan. Itu karena, dibutuhkan energi, pengorbanan waktu dan latihan yang cukup agar bisa mengontol chakra dengan baik untuk kemudian dirubah kedalam perubahaan jenis chakra. Analoginya sederhana, kita anggap beras adalah chakra dan nasi adalah perubahaan jenis chakra. Kalian pasti saat ingin memasak beras menjadi nasi memerlukan alat dan waktu –entah sebarapa cepat itu, dan yang pasti cara menggunakannya. Nah, tapi, jika kalian tidak bisa memanfaatkan komposisi tersebut. Maka beras pun tidak akan bisa menjadi nasi. Kalau hanya salah satunya? Bisa, tapi nasi-nya akan terlalu lembek atau mungkin gigih?

Kalian mungkin bisa menggunakan chakra yang memang manusia zaman sekarang semua memilikinya, tapi itu hanya untuk hal-hal kecil saja. Yah, kembali lagi, seperti beras, berharga tapi tidak bisa digunakan dengan maksimal.

Para instruktur dan Kakashi yang melihat semua itu tersenyum dalam hati, mereka turut senang saat semua kontestan berhasil, mereka juga senang karena tahun ini banyak kadet-kadet yang terlihat menjanjikan. Namun, ini semua belumlah berakhir, malah mungkin tes yang seseungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Ekspresi suka cita telah berganti kembali, menjadi kaku dan serius.

Clap~

Kakashi menepuk kedua tangannya keras, dalam sekali ayunan. Hal itu pun disadari oleh semua kontestan. Kakashi seolah memberi kode bahwa terlalu dini merayakan keberhasilan.

Seluruh peserta akhirnya kembali seperti semula. Berbaris dengan rapih dan siap mendengar instruksi selanjutnya. Ibiki, sebagai penanggung jawab, kembali mengambil alih.

Disisi Naruto, ia masih senang sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Terkejut karena ia memang telah berubah, dari manusia biasa menjadi seorang pengguna chakra. Moment terakhir yang ia alami sebelum tertidur panjang teringat kembali. Orang-orang terdekatnya, pamannya, kakeknya, dan percobaan berbahaya itu tak ketinggalan menjadi pelengkap dalam suasana ini.

Ia kemudian memegang dadanya yang tertanam semacam piringan hitam kecil, benda itu sekarang menjadi benda berharganya karena merupakan satu-satunya pengingat kepada kehidupan yang ia miliki dulu, benda itu bernama matrix. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa sedang diawasi. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. Spontan, orang purba itu pun menengok ke samping, dan benar saja. Toneri sedang memandangi dirinya, lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Toneri pun sadar bahwa ia sudah dipergokki, sebagai balasan ia hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ah, tidak, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau itu sangat emosional. Dari tadi kau seperti sedang menerawang."

Dalam hati ia –Narut, berpikir bahwa pria disampingnya ini sedikit misterius, ia memang tidak terlihat mencolok namun justru karena itulah dia sedikit aneh, hanya diam, dan berbicara seperlunya saja, seolah sedang mengawasi. Tapi, Naruto tidak ambil pusing, ia lalu kembali memperhatikan orang sangar yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kita telah sampai dipuncak kegiatan ini, kalian hanya perlu satu langkah lagi untuk menyelesaikan rangkaian tes yang kami berikan. Setelah itu, hasilnya biar kami yang menetukan." Ibiki berjalan turun kebawah mimbar, perlahan-lahan mengitari seluruh peserta sambil terus berbicara.

"Di bagian akhir ini, bagian yang sesungguhnya, kalian akan diberikan tes apakah kalian layak jadi esper atau tidak, tes ini akan menggunakan sistem kerjasama artinya kalian akan bergerak dalam sebuah tim…." Instruktur itu menjeda penjelasannya sambil melihat-lihat respon peserta.

Sesuai dugaan, para peserta seketika berbisik-bisik mencari kawan. "….. Untuk sekarang, kalian buatlah tim terlebih dahulu, maksimal harus 10 tim dengan anggota tidak lebih dari 3. Aku beri waktu kalian 10 menit. Cepat!" Dan kata itu pun menjadi tanda bagi peserta untuk mencari kawan, ada yang lancar ada yang tidak. Bagi yang sudah saling mengenal mungkin akan mudah, tapi untuk seseorang yang baru? Keberaniannya dalam bersosialisasi akan diuji. Oleh karena itu, ada beberapa anak yang terlihat panik.

Seperti bocah purba satu ini.

'Arghh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Dengan siapa aku harus membuat team?' pikiran bocah rambut merah itu sangat kalut, tidak tenang. Matanya bergulir dengan cepat mengikuti pergerakan manusia yang lain. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia harus bekerja dalam tim, tapi itu dulu, sekarang? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang zaman ini. 'Argh, tidak seharusnya aku mendaftar hari ini. Sialan!' Naruto berpikir dengan keras –padahal akan sangat mudah jika dia menggunakan metode sok kenal sok dekat.

Tiba-tiba, matanya membulat seperti menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat ia menengok kesamping, mencari seseorang yang saat ini paling ia kenal. 'dimana Toneri?' Rupanya ia mencari Toneri, namun alih-alih menemukan seseorang, dia hanya melihat tempat kosong. Berjalan-jalan kecil untuk menemukan si target, tapi, saat batang hidungnya sudah terlihat, ternyata Toneri sudah terlebih dahulu membuat tim dengan orang lain.

"Ah, sialan, dia yang mengajakku, dia juga yang meninggalkanku," Naruto terus menggerutu tidak jelas, hingga tidak menydari bahwa waktu semakin menipis.

"1 menit lagi!"

Adrenaline-nya meningkat, mendengar hal itu, dia merasa seperti sedang naik wahana yang membahayakan. Dalam hati, ia juga ikut menghitung mundur, 'Ayolah, apakah tidak ada yang masih sendiri?' Mau tidak mau ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mencari kawan, namun, apa daya dengan waktu yang sangat tipis, akan sangat sulit sepertinya.

Seperti sedang terkena sial, saat sedang melihat-lihat. Naruto harus bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Tubuh keduanya pun terjatuh ke tanah.

Duggg~

.

.

"Waktu habis!"

* * *

.

.

Ditempat lain, ada sekelompok orang sedang berjalan di kegelapan lorong, mereka hanya menggunakan sebuah bola cahaya sebagai penerang. Orang-orang itu terlihat menggunakan jubah bertudung dan berjalan beriringan, totalnya ada 3 orang.

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti disebuah pintu. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian menempelkan jarinya ke alat pendekteksi sidik jari. Kemudian, pintu tersebut dengan otomatis bergeser. Orang yang paling depan –yang memegang bola cahaya– mengangkat salah satu tangannya, memberi kode supaya menunggu, kemudian dia masuk kedalam sedangkan dua orang lagi menunggu di luar.

Didalam sana, orang yang masuk tadi, melepaskan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Terlihat orang itu memiliki surai bewarna silver. Orang itu berjalan perlahan kearah sebuah kasur yang terlihat bersih, diatas kasur tersebut ada sebuah buku yang dalam posisi terbuka.

Menyeringai lebar, orang berambut silver tadi menyentuh telinganya dan berbicara sesuatu sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Dia sudah kesini,"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Matrix: The Sins**

* * *

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat ujian esper. Saat ini telah terbentuk beberapa tim untuk menjalankan ujian terakhir menjadi seorang esper. Saat ini, mereka kembali sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Ibiki. Oh, tunggu, bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Alangkah beruntungnya, orang yang Naruto tabrak ternyata, juga belum memiliki tim. Tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun, mereka berdua sepakat untuk bersatu, dikarenakan adanya kesamaan nasib, dan orang itu bernama…..

"Sasuke, boleh kupanggil seperti itu?"

"Hn,"

"Ah, 'hn' itu artinya iya atau tidak?"

"Terserah." Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menjawab dengan semaunya saja, entah disengaja atau memang sudah seperti itu tabiatnya. Naruto ingin sekali menjewer telinga anak muda ini. Perkataannya sangat-sangat ambigu. Menggantung. Naruto sepertinya tahu kenapa dia sampai belum memiliki tim di detik-detik terakhir tadi.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada Ibiki, daripada berbicara dengan makhluk disampingnya itu. "Dengan adanya tim yang sudah kalian bentuk, otomatis kalian harus saling bekerjasama, bila gagal satu maka seluruh anggota tim akan gagal. Cara kerja tes ini adalah, kalian harus bertanding dengan salah satu dari 10 instruktur didepan kalian, penentuannya lawannya akan dikocok."

Semua kontestan tentu sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka tidak habis pikir apa yang para petugas pikirkan. Mencoba mempertandingkan pemula dengan professional? Sungguh sangat gila.

"Tapi, ibiki-sensei. Instruktur yang ada cuman ada 9, itu sudah termasuk dengan anda. Jadi, 1 lagi kemana?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda bertanya demikian kepada Ibiki, pemuda bertubuh tambun itu menyadari saat ada kejanggalan yang terjadi.

Ibiki yang mendegar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat merugikan terhadap seseorang memandang tajam si pelaku. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Memangnya kau angggap apa seorang Hokage? Dia juga termasuk kedalam instruktur disini, bodoh,"

Semua kontestan kembali terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Hokage sendiri yang akan menjadi lawan tanding, sungguh sangat tidak beruntung tim yang mendapat bagian dengannya. Sedangkan dengan Kakashi sendiri, dia hanya memasang wajah sweatdrop saat melihat reaksi dari kadet-kadet dihadapannya.

"Oke, langsung saja kita mulai."

.

.

/

Langit terlihat mulai berawan; panas terik matahari mulai turun, namun itu semua masih terlihat sangat indah bila dilatari dengan pegunungan dibawahnya. Bila dilihat dari atas, di sekitar desa Konoha ada beberapa buah panel surya berukuran besar, mungkin satunya seukuran sebuah rumah.

Sepertinya, panel surya menjadi alat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga listrik berbasis sinar matahari, itu mungkin disebabkan karena tidak adanya lahan yang memungkinkan dibuat danau buatan, lagipula danau buatan sudah banyak ditinggalkan karena sering terjadi insiden-insiden yang merugikan.

Tidak jauh dari lokasi itu, disebuah lapangan berumput terlihat 3 orang yang sedang berdiri, 2 orang di samping yang kiri dan 1 orang di samping kanan. Semuanya terlihat sangat serius, terik matahari mereka abaikan, tujuan mereka satu. Fokus untuk merobohkan lawan didepannya.

"Hei, kalian sangat lama, apa aku yang harus menyerang?" Ralat sepertinya hanya satu pihak yang menganggap ini pertarungan hidup mati.

"…."

"..."

"Hahh,… tugas kalian mudah. Kalian hanya perlu membuat tubuhku roboh dan menyentuh tanah dalam waktu 15 menit. Jika kalian berdua bekerja dengan baik aku akan meluluskan kalian, tapi, jika salah satu buruk maka dua-duanya yang tidak lulus." Oh, rupanya ini adalah bagian terkahir dari ujian esper, dan ternyata tim yang berada disini adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" Sasuke berujar kepada Naruto sambil memegang sebilang pedang yang tersemat dipinggang; Sasuke terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Begitupun dengan bocah purba, wajahnya tidak menunjukan keraguan sedikitpun. Jika dilihat, sepertinya kedua orang itu telah melakukan diskusi tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha," Keduanya terlihat yakin, meskipun baru bertemu dan baru berdiskusi bersama, chemistry diantara mereka sepertinya mudah terjalin. Yah, bagaimanapun, mereka ternyata mendapat bagian bertanding melawan Hokage, pastinya akan sangat sulit dan beresiko serta memaksa mereka untuk mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan.

"Hey, aku mulai ya, " Kakashi menekkan jam tangan yang ada ditangannya, dengan sekejap keluar sebuah kelereng. Kelereng tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah drone kecil lalu terbang rendah diatas mereka. Oh, zaman ini sungguh sangat berbeda.

Teng~

Drone itu mengeluarkan suara. Suara yang menjadi pertandingan dimulai. Naruto dan Sasuke pun melaju kearah Kakashi. Mereka melakukan gerakan zig-zag.

Namun, Kakashi tidak bereaksi apa-apa, kuda-kuda atau apapun tidak ada yang bergerak. Dia diam ditempat.

Sasuke mempercepat lajunya, serangan pertama pun Sasuke lancarkan. Tendangan, pukulan, sapuan dia kerahkan semua yang ia punya. Namun itu belumlah cukup untuk membuat seorang Hokage yang hanya menggunakan satu tangan dan sesekali menghindar. Berkat insting dan pengalamannya, Kakashi bisa menebak arah serangan yang datang, meskipun itu dari arah belakang.

Wushh~

Sebuah tendangan atas berhasil Kakashi hindari, pelakunya adalah Naruto yang datang dari arah berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ketiganya pun terlibat pertarungan taijutsu. Dari penilaian Kakashi sejauh ini, Naruto dan Sasuke bekerjasama cukup baik. Sirkulasi dan kekuatan serangan terjaga dengan baik, dan menurut Kakashi Naruto memiliki keahlian lebih dalam.

Merasa tidak akan ada habisnya, Kakashi akhirnya melancarkan serangan balasan saat ada celah yang terlihat. Dia dengan cepat memberikan sapuan bawah dengan kakinya, sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke roboh. Moment sebelum tubuh mereka menyentuh tanah, Kakashi memberikan pukulan beruntun kepada mereka berdua.

Brak~

Tubuh kedua pemuda itu meluncur dan menabrak pohon dibelakang dengan cukup keras. Mereka berdua terlihat sedikit meringis memegangi bagian yang sakit.

"Kuh, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pemimpin desa. Dia lawan yang tangguh." Naruto berujar sambil mencoba berdiri kembali, diikuti oleh Sasuke. "Naruto, kita mulai." Sasuke berujar demikian seolah yang tadi hanyalah main-main belaka. Kali ini, yang maju hanyalah Naruto dan Sasuke mengawasi dari belakang.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat alis. 'apa yang tadi hanya untuk menganalisa kemampuanku?'

"Bersiaplah, Pak, kali ini aku akan serius!" tukas Naruto sembari memasang kuda-kuda. Jarak diantara mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Sasuke berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hey, jangan lupa, ini adalah kerjasama tim. Jangan main sendiri-sendiri." Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar Kakashi berkata seperti itu. "Tentu saja, kami tak lupa itu."

Usai berkata demikian, dengan segenap tenaga Naruto melompat kedepan, tepat kearah Kakashi. 'Menghantar tubuh seperti itu kearah musuh? Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan'

" _ **Re: Taekwondo: Gaksu.**_ "

Dalam posisi melayang diudara dan kaki yang menggantung, Naruto menggunakan lutut kanannya untuk melancarkan serangan dengan cara menekuk lutut kedepan secara cepat dan tiba-tiba. Beruntung untuk Kakashi, karena berkat refleksnya dia berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan tangannya. Untuk sesaat dia terkejut melihat gerakan seperti itu. Ini pengalaman pertamanya.

" _ **Re: Taekwondo: Dureumchigi.**_ "

Wushh~

Serangan Naruto hanya mengenai angin, ternyata Kakashi sudah terlebih dahulu menundukan sedikit tubuhnya kebawah. Serangan tadi sebenarnya adalah serangan lanjutan, setelah menggunakan lutut yang ditekuk, Naruto dengan cepat mengganti kendali ke kaki yang satunya lagi, untuk menyerang bagian yang terbuka karena tangan si target masih diposisi sebelumnya.

Kakashi harus kembali kaget, dia benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat rangakaian serangan seperti itu. Sekejap kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu dibawahnya sedang bergerak.

Brakkk~

Sebuah pukulan cepat nan keras tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah, mengarah ke rahang Kakashi. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke, yang diam-diam merencanakannya, atau mungkin memang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Takkk~

Akan tetapi, meskipun sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kakashi masih bisa saja mengakalinya, dia dengan cerdik menggunakan kakinya sebagai samsak tinju Sasuke, yang otomatis membuat membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke udara dan mendarat dengan mulus beberapa meter dibelakang.

Dua orang pemuda yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendecih karena serangan kejutan mereka telah berhasil dipatahkan. "Sial, tidak kusangka dia bisa lolos dengan cara seperti itu." Naruto menganggap lawannya ini sungguh sangat hebat. Kakashi baru melawan mereka dengan kekuatan fisik dan itu pun belum semuanya, apalagi jika ditambah dengan chakra? Pasti akan sangat melelahkan.

"Tenang, aku juga belum menggunakan chakra yang kumiliki, hasilnya pasti akan sedikit berbeda saat menggunakannya," imbuh Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naruto. "Yang lebih penting. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menggunkannya?" lanjutnya.

Naruto yang ditanyai begitu rupanya menjadi sedikit kikuk, sambil menggaruk kepalanya dia menjawab. "Ahha, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah dan belum pernah berlatih menggunakan chakra."

"Tapi, kenapa kau berhasil dalam tes perubahan jenis chakra tadi? Untuk bisa melaluinya kau pasti harus berlatih meksipun hanya sekali." Timbal Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya. Dia sedikit tidak terpacaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu itu, aku hanya mengikuti instruksi dari ibiki-sensei. Mungkin itu karena… aku hebat?" Keringat sedikit bercucuran dari wajah Naruto saat mengucapkan kata yang terkahir tadi. Sasuke tidak membalasnya, dia hanya kembali memandang kedepan dimana Kakashi berada. '…satu lagi yang membuatku heran adalah gerakkan taijutsunya sungguh aneh dan baru pertama kali kulihat. Tuan Hokage pun sepertinya berpikiran sama dilihat dari reaksinya tadi.'

"Hei, jangan berdebat ditengah pertarungan. Kalian membuang-buang waktu. Aku anggap itu adalah nilai minus!" dari seberang Kakashi sedikit berteriak untuk menarik dua orang pemuda itu kedunia nyata.

"Sebaiknya kita fokus saja dulu sekarang. Lakukan sesuai rencana. Waktu kita sudah menipis." Sasuke berkata sambil melihat kearah drone yang melayang, setelah itu dia mencabut pedang dari sarung dipinggangnya dan langsung bersiap.

"Yosshh, Oke! Ayo,"

Mengambil ancang-ancang, Sasuke melempar pedangnya lurus kedepan, lajunya sangat cepat bahkan sampai menimbulkan percikan listrik. Tapi, tentu Kakashi dengan mudah dapat menangkisnya. Pedang itu pun tertancap disembarang arah.

Namun, bukannya kesal, dia malah tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Dua orang pemuda itu kembali menerjang kearah Kakashi, dengan semangat yang memuncak.

" _ **Ligthning Slayer: Lightning Wave**_."

Dumb~

Sebuah gelombang kejut bermuatan petir keluar dari telapak tangan pemuda berambut emo yaitu Sasuke. Sebuah serangan jarak menengah dikeluarkan. Kakashi merespon dengan mengangkat alisnya, dia berpikir akhrinya mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka juga.

" _ **Lightning Slayer: Lightning Punishment.**_ "

Ctarr~

Dalam sekejap gelombang petir miliki sasuke pecah begitu saja, seperti menghantam sesuatu begitu Kakashi menyatukan dua tangannya. Namun, bukannya Sasuke yang terkejut, malah Kakashi yang harus segera bersiap. Rupanya, gelombang petir tadi dijadikan sebagai kendaraan atau tameng oleh Naruto untuk mendekati Kakashi secara diam-daim dan memberikan serangan mendadak.

Tapi, sepertinya Kakashi sudah memprediksi hal ini. Ia dengan sigap menangkis seluruh gerakan Naruto, sambil sesekali memberikan serangan balasan, adu taijusu pun kembali terjadi.

Duagg~

Naruto terbang, terlempar cukup keras karena serangan balasan Kakashi. Tapi, seakan tidak mau memberi Hokage itu istirahat, kali ini giliran Sasuke. Ia datang dengan pedang kebanggaannya yang sudah ditangan kembali. Kemampuan kenjutsunya diatas-rata, itu terlihat dari gerakannya yang fleksibel dan cepat dalam setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan. Tapi, kembali, hal itu belumlah bisa melumpuhkan sang Hokage dari Konoha.

Duakkk~

Tubuh Sasuke pun terlempar dan mendarat didekat Naruto.

"Aku cukup terkesan dengan kerjasama kalian, serangan cepat dan serangan kejutan, ditambah kalian sangat menghemat energi kalian. Yah, itu memang penting, tapi, yang kalian hadapi adalah Hokage, meskipun ini cuman tes, kalian janganlah berpikir ini akan mudah, bertarunglah secara _all-out_!" Kakashi menaikkan oktaf bicaranya, kelakuan dua kadet didepannya sedikit membuatnya jengkel, yah meskkipun dia juga sendiri tidak akan bertarung secara penuh, tapi apakah dua orang itu cukup percaya dengan hanya bertarung secara fisik.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sedikit tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarung dan memasang posisi seperti seorang Samurai. "Kami tidak pernah pernah menganggap ini akan mudah, justru kami menganggapnya sangat serius. Karena itulah, kami membuat rencana." Naruto pun ikut memasang kuda-kudanya, kali berbeda dari yang biasa.

"Kami membutuhkan sedikit waktu agar diriku bisa menggunakan ini,…" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat dirinya menarik nafas panjang. "Terimalah, **_Lightning Slayer: Detonate._** "

Syutt`

Bzzztt~

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi bergetar hebat seperti orang kerasukan sesaat setelah Sasuke menyabetkan pedangnya kedepan yang mana hanya menebas udara, tapi, bagaiman bisa? Jarak mereka berdua terlalu untuk dijangkau oleh pedang. Untuk beberapa saat tubuh Kakashi seperti tersengat oleh listrik bertekanan tinggi.

"Jangan-jangan teknik ini ….." ucap Kakashi saat getaran tubuhnya mulai berkurang, dan alangkah hebatnya, dia masihlah dalam posisi berdiri. Meskipun sudah sedikit goyah.

"Yah, ini adalah teknik terkuatku untuk sekarang. **Detonate** , sebuah teknik yang bisa meledakkan petir ataupun listrik yang berada dalam tubuh atau benda asalkan memiliki tekanan yang cukup dan berada dalam jangkauanku. " jelas Sasuke pada Kakashi, yang sebenarnya kaget begitu melihat Kakashi masih berdiri setelah menerima teknik tadi.

"Tapi, bagaimana …."

"Apa kau ingat saat aku melempar pedangku tadi? Sebenarnya aku sudah memasukan sedikit listrik kedalamnya dan saat kau menangkisnya dengan besi yang ada di sarung tanganmu, listirk masuk kedalam tubuhmu itu, dari situ aku sudah yakin bisa berhasil di tes ini, kemudian karena tekanannya kurang, aku sedikit demi sedikit dan terus menerus memasukkan listirk kedalam tubuhmu lewat adu fisik tadi dengan cara yang sama."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, ia terkekeh, dalam hati kagum pada kecerdikkan kadet satu didepannya ini. Tidak salah, darah Uchiha yang memang terkenal jenius mengalir didalamnya.

"Sebenarnya saat melihat teknik itu, aku sungguh berpikir bahwa itu sangat hebat, tapi karena kau masih berdiri maka lebih baik aku selesaikan dulu apa yang harus kulakukan." Bocah purba angkat bicara, merasa bahwa ini belum dan memang harus diselesaikan, ia berinisiatif untuk menyelesaikannya.

Buaghhhh~

Dugg~

Tubuh Kakashi secara mengejutkan terhempas dengan cepat dan berakhir dengan menabrak pohon akibat menerima sebuah pukulan penghabisan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Tapi, yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat mengejutkan,….

Pofft~

.

/

.

* * *

Pada sebuah batu besar, duduk tiga orang laki-laki saling menghadap satu sama lain. Sebuah ekspresi jengkel keluar dari pemuda berambut merah itu, tapi ia mencoba menahannya agar tidak terlalu kentara.

"Apa semuanya hanya mengirimkan tiruan, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sebisa mengkin untuk sopan pada orang dewasa didepannya ini. Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Ahha, mungkin kau bisa bilang begitu. Tapi, tidak ada yang mewajibkannya, kok. Aku hanya iseng saja saat mengatakannya." Kakashi membalas dengan cukup malu, dia sebenarnya hanya ingin meringankan tugas guru-guru itu.

'Meskipun itu iseng, tapi tetap karena yang mengakatannya adalah Hokage, jadi mereka tidak kuasa menolak.' Naruto dalam hati berkata demikian karena mendengar alasan dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah, jadi, bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" tanya pemuda berambut emo itu karena ingin mendengar hasil yang sudah dinanti-nanti, diikuti oleh anggukan kepala dari bocah purba.

Tiba-tiba gestur Kakashi berubah, dia sekarang seperti seorang kakek-kakek yang mengelus-ngelus dagunya. "Hmm, bagaimana, ya? dari ingatan tiruan-ku aku mendapati adanya plus-minus dari kalian. Tapi, …"

Dua orang didepannya menunggu dengan harap pada apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi selanjutnya, terutama Sasuke meskipun berwajah stoic, namun dialah yang paling ingin dan berhasrat untuk lulus.

Deg~ Deg~

"..."

"..."

"…. Kalian kuanggap lulus."

"Yatta, ….. Wuooohhh!" Naruto mengekspresikan keberhasilannya saat mengetahui dirinya lulus. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajah tan-nya itu. Ia menganggap bahwa ini adalah langkah awal untuk menemukan tujuan baru dihidupnya sekarang. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, meskipun tidak seheboh Naruto, namun dalam hati dia sudah sangat senang, yah, kalian tahulah bagaimana tabiat Uchiha bila menyangkut dengan ekpresi.

"Baik, sekarang kembalilah ke tempat yang tadi, disana ada pemberitahuan mengenai hal selanjutnya."

"Oke, terimakasih. Hokage-sama."

…

/

…

Komplek Gedung Esper.

Luas.

Megah.

Indah.

Modern.

Futuristik.

Kata-kata tersebut sepertinya hanya bisa mendeskripsikan sedikit dari komplek ini. Komplek dimana para esper, baik yang sudah berpengalaman maupun pemula, tinggal dan belajar menempa diri agar lebih berguna.

Dari salah satu gedung yang paling besar, keluarlah orang-orang yang cukup banyak dan mereka semua terlihat berpencar dengan mengikuti instruksi dari sebuah kertas yang ada ditangan. Tokoh utama kita, bocah purba berjalan pelan sambil sesekali mengecek kertasnya. Dia menengok kesana kemari, tujuannya adalah untuk menemukan asrama putra.

Karena wilayah yang amat luas, butuh beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk menemukan bangunan itu. Kini, didepannya telah terpampang bangunan besar dengan tulisan 'Boy's Dorm' terpajang pintu gerbangnya. Atapnya seperti kubah, dindingnya pun berlapis logam, lebih tepatnya baja, salah satu logam terkeras didunia. Gedung tersebut terdiri dari 6 lantai, 2 lantai pertama untuk yang sudah _pro_ , 2 lantai selanjutnya untuk kelas menengah, dan 2 lantai terakhi yakni paling atas untuk para pemula. Ditambah dengan basement yang seperti gudang senjata atau tempat penelitian

"Hah, kenapa harus paling atas, aku malas naik tangga," keluh Naruto saat melihat penjelasan yang ada dikertas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Lagipula, aku kan sudah punya rumah, baru lagi. Hah, kalau tahu akan begini, lebih baik aku tidak ikut sayembara yang kemarin." Dia akhirnya mengambil langkah kecil, berjalan memasuki gedung itu.

…

/

Ting.

Sebuah suara terdengar disekitar lorong kosong itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang nan tampan sambil berjalan keluar.

"Hah, sudah sampai, ya." Jawab seorang bocah purba yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh. 'Hebat, hanya perlu diam dan memencet tombol bisa langsung naik keatas.' Pikir orang itu sambil celingak-celinguk didepan pintu.

Yah, wajar saja, di zamannya mana ada alat yang bernama lift. Yang menarik, tadi saat dia bertanya kepada seseorang mengenai tangga, ternyata tangga sudah tidak lagi digunakan, setidaknya disini,, dan sudah diganti dengan yang namanya lift, Naruto terbengon begitu melihat lift untuk pertama. Untung orang itu mau mengantar karena tujuannya sama. Momen yang konyol jika harus diceritakan sepenuhnya.

"Ah, hey, terimakasih." Naruto sedikit berteriak kepada penolongnya itu, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya mencari kamarku."

….

* * *

Ckelek~

"Permisi." Naruto membuka sebuah pintu kamar, yang ternyata adalah kamarnya. 300 nomornya. Dia mengucap salam karena takut sudah ada orangnya. Ya, masing-masing kamar akan ditempati oleh maksimal 3 orang.

"Sepertinya belum ada yang kesini." Berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut, dirinya merasa sedikit seangn karena sampai pertama kali, namun...

Settt~

Tiba-tiba meluncur sebuah kartu, dan langsung mengenai pelipis Naruto. Untungnya hanya lecet. "Woahhhh, apa ini?" begitu bangun dari kagetnya, dia bertindak seperti orang gila sekaligus waspada.

"Siapa kau?" bulu kuduk langsung berdiri, Naruto merasakan sensasi panas dari belakang. "Aku? Aku yang mendapat kamar ini."

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Seorang pemuda keluar dari sudut ruangan yang terhalang oleh bayangan. Dan langsung menempuk pundak Naruto. "Kalau begitu selamat bergabung." Naruto menoeh dengan terpatah-patah, berharap manusia yang menyapanya.

"Ah, senangnya kau mansuia, apa kau teman sekamarku?" Wajah Naruto kembali normal, ternyata pikirannyalah yang tidak sehat. "Tapi, tunggu dulu, bukankah kau yang di lift tadi?" Naruto menunjuk wajah pemuda pirang itu, yang dia anggap sebagai penolongnya.

"Wah, aku juga terkejut, ternyata si orang udik yang sekamar denganku." Pelipis Naruto mengeras saat mendengar ejekan itu. "Oh, iya, namaku adalah Kiba. Yuuto Kiba." Pemuda tampan itu terlihat menyodorlan tangannya, yang ternyata bernama Kiba.

"Ah, baiklah, Namaku Naruto. Salam kenal Kiba-san." Balas Naruto yang menyambut jabat tangan dari Kiba. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, melihat kedalam bola mata masing-masing, entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku mencoba untuk mendapat tidur yang nyenyak disini." Tiba-tiba selimut pada kasur itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut nanas, dengan mata mengantuknya memandang tajam dua orang yang sedang berkenalan.

"Oh, kau yang terkahir? Oke, aku akan memberi toleransi. Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Salam kenal." Pemuda nanas pun bangkit dari rebahannya, dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Naruto serta Kiba yang masih tersambung.

"Ah, maaf. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Salam kenal Shikamaru-san." Naruto sedikir sweatdrop saat Shikamaru yang melepaskan salamannya tadi. "aku mau lanjut tidur, jangan berisik." Shikamaru berjalan kemabli ke Kasur sambil menguap, dan dengan cekatan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

"Abaikan dia Naruto, dia orang yang payah." Ujar Kiba sambil ikut duduk diranjang Shikamaru. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu." Naruto terlihat menurunkan tas besar yang dia bawa, untung saja sebelum kesini, dia diperbolehkan pulang terlebih dahulu untuk membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan, yah meskipun tidak banyak karena dia orang baru.

"…."

Kiba memperhatikan tingkah Naruto, dalam benaknya dia berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah orang kelas bawah, dia bahkan tidak menyebutkan marganya, atau yang lebih dai tidak punya marga. Tapi, meskipun begitu Kiba tidak akan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu padanya. Karena dia tahu bahwa kualitas seseorang bukan diukur dari apa statusnya, atau siapa keluarganya.

Berbicara mengenai kualitas, pikiran Kiba terbesit sesuatu yang ingin dtanyakan. "Oh iya, Naruto, ngomong-ngomong perubahan jenis chakra-mu apa?"

Sett~

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia cukup lama terdiam. Kiba yang melihat itu pun menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau memberitahu?" tanya Kiba.

"…."

"…."

"…. Perubahan jenis chakra-ku adalah **Ancient Arts.** "

.

.

/

Bersambung…..

 **A/N:**

Selamat bertemu lagi, para pembaca. Senang rasanya bisa kembali. Wah, udah berapa bulan ya? Dah lama gak nyapa, hehehe...

Yah, rupanya saya gak bisa nulis untuk beberapa saat. Ada banyak sekali halangan yang muncul. Tenang, gak akan disebutin, entar pada ngamuk coba. Intinya, kena writer block deh.

Dan sekarang mungkin udah ada kesempatan buat nulis lagi –meskipun gak banyak, bakalan dimanfaatin. Makasih buat yang sudah baca, terharu saat lihat tiap hari pasti ada aja yang baca, entah itu berapa pun.

Kalau chapter sekarang ngebosenin, yah maaf deh :( daku harus latihan lagi berarti.

Udah, segitu dulu aja. Kalau mau ada yang ditanyain, ngeluh atau apapun, jangan ragu buat tinggallin jejak di kolom review.

Dadah~

Kamis, 05 April 2018


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Genre(s): Adventure, fantasy, slight sci-fi.**

 **Warning(s): Ooc, ar, au, typo, gaje, newbie, and many more.**

 **Pair: Belum waktunya.**

* * *

.

.

.

/

Di salah satu ruangan asrama, lantai paling atas, tepatnya kamar nomor 300, tempat Naruto bersemayam. Di kamar itu, terlihat dua orang anak muda sedang tenggelam dalam sebuah percakapan, mengabaikan satu orang lagi yang sedang tidur.

Pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang terlihat bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri jendela kamar. Ia langsung membukanya perlahan, yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan indah dari atas gedung ini. Sudut pandangnya sungguh tepat, karena memperlihatkan seluruh halaman dan puncak-puncak gedung dengan langit biru sebagai bingkainya.

Pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum tipis, merasakan angin sejuk yang menyentuh dirinya. "Jarang sekali ada yang mendapatkan jenis itu, dari yang kudengar hanya ada beberapa orang yang memiliki. Ini kali pertamaku melihatnya langsung." Pemuda pirang itu terlihat menengok kebelakang, netranya memandang sebuah punggung yang membelakanginya.

"Yang benar? Wah, apa berarti aku termasuk orang langka? Orang spesial?" Tiba-tiba pemiliki punggung itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dong~

Suasana serius langsung runtuh seketika, tatkala Naruto dengan cepat memandang Kiba dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar, matanya penuh dengan bintang. Reaksi Kiba langsung berubah suram. Terlihat aksen ungu gelap berada dibelakang tubuhnya. 'payah,'

"Ehem, tidak sepenuhnya salah apa yang kau katakan, tapi, disebut spesial pun tidak semuanya setuju. Apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang terlihat bingung dan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Masing-masing arts memiliki ciri atau suatu keinginan yang membuat dia bangkit, dalam hal ini berarti apa harapan atau keinginan si pengguna chakra. Contoh aku, harapan terbesarku saat arts-ku bangkit adalah aku ingin menjadi pendekar dan pembuat pedang terhebat, makanya jenis arts-ku adalah **Sword Creation** yang termasuk sub dari **Creation Arts**.

Dengan ini, aku bisa mencipatakan ataupun meniru senjata apapun yang berbasis logam, tergantung imajinasiku. Dan aku menganggap ini adalah suatu hal special. Begitupun dengan Ancient Arts-mu, kau bisa menganggap itu spesial karena orang lain belum tentu bisa melakukan yang apa kau lakukan. Ini hanyalah masalah sudut pandang." Kiba menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui kepada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri terlihat mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Kiba, karena penjelasan yang sederhana. Kiba bersyukur dalam hati bila rekannya mengerti, yah, meskipun seharusnya pengetahuan seperti itu sudah umum diketahui.

"Lalu, apa harapanmu Naruto? Sehingga terpilih sebagai pemegang arts terlangka didunia?" Kiba bertanya demikain karena ia mengetahui dari informasi yang beredar tentang pemegang **Ancient Arts** pastilah bukan harapan sepele ataupun hanya untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. Itu pasti menyangkut banyak orang.

"Hmmm, apa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Entah aku lupa atau mungkin aku sudah pikun, ya?" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu, dia sendiri sebenarnya bingung tentang apa yang dia harapkan, entah ini berkaitan dengan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengingat selama menjadi batu. Jujur saja, selama 1000 tahun dalam batu, dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, itu seolah mengalir begitu saja.

Sejenak Kiba memandang netra sapphire Naruto, mencoba mencari setitik keraguan didalamnya, tapi ternyata nihil. "Hahh, ya sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita bereskan barang-barangmu. Aku akan membantu."

"Ah, benar juga. Terimakasih Kiba,"

…

…

…

/

* * *

 **Summary: _Kegagalan. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hal tersebut, sesuatu yang tidak bisa di hindari di kehidupan ini. Tapi, dari kegagalan itu niscaya akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga, percayalah. Ini adalah kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak ingin mengulang kegagalan tebesar dalam hidupya. Dengan perjalanan panjang, dia akan menemukan harapan dari seluruh Dunia._**

* * *

/

.

.

.

Disebuah lorong panjang, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan pelan sembari melihat-lihat sekitar. Dia baru saja selesai dari cafeteria untuk sarapan –yang mana sangatlah besar dan berkelas untuk disebut kantin– dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke perpustakaan. Kelas baru akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Oh, ya, berbicara soal kelas. Disini, karena Naruto dan yang lainnya masih kadet dan baru saja menjadi esper, makanya mereka diberikan berbagai pelajaran untuk bekal dikemudian hari. Dan ini adalah hari pertama mereka.

Beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Naruto menemukan tujuan yang ia cari. Pintu perpusatakaan masih tertutup namun terlihat dari kaca ada beberapa orang didalamnya.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam, dan melihat sebuah ruangan –sangat besar –dengan arsitektur bergaya yunani. Seperitinya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang besar disini.

Dia berjalan kearah meja resepsionis, berniat menanyakan keberadaan buku yang ia cari, namun saat melihat siapa yang berjaga, dia malah terkejut.

"Loh, Karin?" ah, rupanya dia masih mengingat namanya. Nama wanita yang ia selamatkan tempo hari.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, wanita yang dipanggil Karin tadi pun melihat kearah sumber suara. Dan reaksi sama pun keluar.

"Ah, Naruto, kan?" tanya Karin dengan hati-hati, takut salah saat mengingatnya.

"Benar, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. "Klise sekali. Tentu saja bekerja," jawab Karin sambil membalas tatapan Naruto.

Keduanya melihat seperti seolah menantang satu sama lain. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Hampir saja lupa. Aku kesini sedang mencari beberapa buku. Buku tentang Ancient Arts, apakah ada?"

Mulut Karin membentuk bulat sempurna, tanpa berlama-lama dia melhat kearah daftar buku yang ada dimejanya. "Rak paling ujung sebelah utara. Baris paling bawah," ujar Karin yang menujuk arah yang tadi ia sebutkan.

Naruto mengikuti arah yang dituju, kemudian tersenyum kearah perempuan itu. "Terimakasih, Karin." Karin mengangguk sambil memandang punggung pemuda itu yang perlahan menghilang ditelan rak-rak buku.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Apakah itu spesial?**_

* * *

/

.

.

.

Arts. Dinanamakn arts karena memang seperti maknanya, yakni seni, sebuah seni pasti akan menimbulkan kepuasan hati bagi penikmatnya. Dinamakan arts karena manusia menganggap segala pola perilaku dan pola pikir terhadap lingkungan yang membutuhkan kajian tertentu, dalam hal ini kajian yang berasal dari chakra, pasti akan menimbulkan apresiasi dari orang-orang sehingga memunculkan kepuasaan hati saat kajian itu terwujud.

Secara istilah, arts bisa diartikan sebagai bentuk pencapaian lebih tinggi dari chakra yang menimbulkan apresiasi, baik negatif atau positif yang memancing munculnya kepuasaan hati bagi penggunanya. Apresiasi ini dengan kata lain, adanya baik dan jahat.

Settt~

 **Slayer Arts** , berupa arts yang menggunakan elemen-elemen alam kedalam bentuk serangan atau pertahanan. Tingkatan Slayer Arts terdiri dari Beast, Devil, Dragon, dan God. Dan sub-nya ada banyak sekali.

 **Creation Arts** , berupa arts yang memanifestasikan imajinasi dari pengguna chakra tergantung jenisnya. Di Creation Arts tidak tingkatan karena mengandalakan imajinasi, namun dibagi kedalam 3 jenis. Yakni, Solid atau padat, Liquid atau cair, dan Gas dengan masing-masing sub-jenisnya.

 **Healing Arts** , berupa arts yang mengubah chakra menjadi semacam obat, atau penyembuh. Atau bisa juga menjadi pemberi tenaga tambahan. Tingkatan tidak ada, tapi diganti dengan jenis yaitu Cure, Boost, dan Divide, dengan masing-masing sub-jenisnya.

 **Sealing Arts** , berupa arts yang digunakan untuk menyegel atau mengeluarkan segala sesuatu, bisa juga diubah menjadi serangan tergantung bagaimana penggunanya. Tingkatannya ada Ordinary, Advanced, dan Forbidden, dengan masing-masing sub-nya.

 **Spatial Arts** , arts terlangka kedua, berupa kemampuan untuk mengontrol ruang, tempat, dan dimensi. Tingkatannya ada Room, Space, Dimensional, dan Realm, dengan masing-masing sub-nya.

 **Ancient Arts** , arts paling langka sekaligus paling berbahaya didunia, hanya ada beberapa orang yang memilikinya. Ancient Arts memungkinkan pengguna untuk melakukan hal-hal yang luar biasa, dan diluar akal sehat. Tingkatan belum diketahui, namun jenis yang sudah terlihat yaitu, Ancestors, Heavenly, dan Ankhseram.

Mempelajari arts ini sangatlah tidak mudah, teknik-teknik yang digunakan sangat rumit. Pengguna perlu belajar tentang aksara-aksara kuno dan hati serta tekadnya pun harus kuat, jika tidak arts ini akan memakan penggunanya sendiri, perlahan-lahan atau dalam satu moment tertentu.

Buk~

Sebuah buku tebal bersambil hitam baru ditutup. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, sejak pulang dari kelas dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Entah berapa jam ia habiskan disini. Untungnya ia menemukan tempat yang sepi untuk membaca yakni, tepat dibelakang kelasnya, alasannya karena sejuk dan sunyi.

"Jadi, Sword Creation miliki Kiba termasuk kedalam jenis Solid, yah? Hmm, menarik." Ujar Nartuo pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi buku tersebut. Naruto kemudian melihat keatas, ke langit yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. "Sebaiknya aku bergegas keperpustkaan,"

…

…

…

/

"Karin, aku mau mengembalikkan buku-buku ini."

Dugg~

Dengan seenaknya Naruto menaruh tumpukan buku pinjamannya diatas meja resepsionis, tempat Karin bekerja.

Karin pun terkaget saat tiba-tiba datang setumpukan buku didepannya. "Bisa tidak kau berlaku dengan sopan," maki Karin pada Naruto sambil menuliskan sesuatu dibuku resepsionis. "Yah, maaf-maaf. Habisnya aku lelah setelah membaca semua dalam satu kali kesempatan," bela Naruto.

"Ya, sudah kau boleh pergi." Karin berkata begitu sambil tangannya mengibas-ngibas kearah pemuda itu. Naruto terlihat kaget saat Karin mengusirnya, "Eh, aku diusir?"

"Sudah sana pergi."

Naruto pun akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Karin seorang diri. Tapi, tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari kegelapan, lalu menghilang bagaikan diterpa angin.

* * *

 _ **Matrix: The Sins.**_

* * *

.

.

/

"Bagaimana?" Sebuah siluet terlihat sedang duduk disebuah singgasana, posisinya membelakangi. Didepan singgasana itu terpajang berpuluh-puluh monitor yang menampilkan berbagai lokasi yang berbeda.

"Setelah saya selidiki, ternyata keakuratan data dengan target mencapai 80%, tuan," jawab seseorang yang terlihat berlutut yang memiliki rambut silvern, yang menjadi hal paling mencolok di ruangan gelap ini, selain tentunya cahaya monitor.

"Hmm, bagus, lalu apa yang terjadi dengan 20% lagi?"

Orang yang berlutut itu terlihat terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia menjawab. "Saya belum menemukan letak 'kunci'nya, tuan." Orang itu terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan keringat bila dilihat lebih dekat.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau belum menemukan atau kau sudah menemukannya tapi kau mengaku belum, hmm?" Singgasana itu terlihat berputar, hingga memperlihatkan sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Saya sungguh belum menemukan 'kunci'nya, tuan?"

Orang yang terlihat seperti boss itu memandang tajam kebawah, kearah anak buahnya. "Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu untuk saat ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengirimkan Exorcist."

Tiba-tiba mata orang berambut silver itu membulat, sedikit rasa ingin membantah namun dia masih tidak kuasa untuk melakukannya. Dengan mata terpejam erat dan bersiap untuk undur diri. "Baik, tuan, saya undur diri."

Orang yang dipanggil tuan itu terlihat menyeringai lebar. Dalam gemerlap cahaya monitor, terdengar tawa yang sungguh menyeramkan.

* * *

 _ **Matrix: The Sins.**_

* * *

.

.

.

/

Di dalam sebuah gedung olahraga atau aula, yang memiliki berbagai macam lapangan permainan. Hari ini. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru mendapat kesempatan untuk berlatih tanding. Semua yang ada disini terlihat sudah familiar satu sama lain. Yah, memang tidak aneh, karena mereka satu angkatan yang kemarin menjalani tes.

Suasana disana seperti bukan mau bertanding, mereka malah main-main, tingkahnya seperit anak kecil saja. Termasuk Naruto yang sudah mulai akrab dengan yang lainnya. Kiba dan Shikamaru yang memang tidak termasuk tipe hyperaktif hanya melihat dan menikmati saja.

"Issei, kemari kau. Kau harus membayarnya!" teriak Naruto pada pemilik nama Issei, lantaran dia menjadi korban dari sebuah aksi kejahilan dengan memanfaatkan ketidaktahuannya.

Pemuda yang bernama Issei pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berlari, menghindar kejaran Naruto. "Kau saja yang bodoh, Naruto," balas pemdua berambut coklat jabrik tersebut.

"Heyy, kalian berdua, Ibiki-sensei sudah datang."

Set~

Bagai mendegnar sebuah mantra, kedua orang tersebut langusng terdiam dan kembali ketempat asal. Dan benar saja, Morino Ibiki masuk dari salah satu pintu tribun dengan berjalan cepat kearah para kadet yang sudah berbaris.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanpa basa-basi Ibiki langsung bertanya to the point, sambil mengencangkan sarung tangan hitamnya.

Semua kadet mengangguk mantap.

"Baik kita mulai saja, yang pertama maju adalah….." Ibiki menjeda perakataanya sembari mengeluarkan kertas dari jubahnya.

"…. Hyoudo Issei melawan Toneri."

Dua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung maju, berhadapan satu sama lain di sebuah lapangan khusus.

Reaksi yang lain terhadap pertandingan ini berbeda, tapi kebanyakan mengunggulkan Issei, yah meskipun dia bodoh tapi mereka sudah mengenal baik siapa itu Issei. Bukan maksud meragukan Toneri tentunya.

"Ingat ini hanya latih tanding…. Oke, mulai."

Wussshhh~

Toneri dengan cepat sudah berada dihadapan Issei, yang kiranya terkejut dengan kecepatan pemuda putih itu. Satu tendangan berhasil mengenai Issei dengan telak didadanya, hingga membuat dia terdorong kebelakang.

"Kuhhh, kau tidak sabaran sekali," keluh Issei sembari memegang dadanya.

"Aku hanya mempercepat lajunya pertandingan ini." Toneri menjawab dengan gaya kerennya. Membuat beberapa kadet perempuan kesemsem oleh sikapnya. Lain halnya dengan para laki-laki, mereka cukup tertarik dengan hasilnya. Karena mereka akan melihat Toneri bertarung untuk pertama kali.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin cepat. Sekarang giliran-ku. **Boost: Power-up**." Aura disekitar Issei dengan cepat berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan. Issei seakan mendapat kekuatan tambahan 2 kali lipatnya, yang lainnya juga beranggapan begitu. Ya, inilah salah satu kemampuan Healing Arts bertipe Boost.

Tapi, bukan hal itu yang membuat Issei diunggulkan. Melainkan Karena ini. "Hoy, hoy, Issei akan langsung menggunakannya. Kuharap Toneri dapat menghindar." Berbagai ungkapan terdengar disamping arena. Semua memandang serius kepada Issei, hanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

" **Welsh Dragon Slayer: Explosion.** "

Syuttt~

Sebuah bola berpendar hijau meluncur dengan cepat kearah Toneri.

Bummm~

Ledakan cukup besar pun terdengar, asap mengepul dan menutupi sebagian arena, yang untungnya sudah dipasangi barrier terlebih dahulu.

Teman-teman yang melihat tempat Toneri pun memandang khawatir, bahkan ibiki sedikit cemberut akibat Issei terlalu berlebihan. Namun itulah Issei, dia bertindak sebelum berpikir, dia terpancing oleh perkataan Toneri dan langsung menyambutnya dengan tindakan bodoh.

Yah, yang membuat dia unggulkan adalah karena diumurnya yang sekarang dia sudah memegang kendali dari 2 jenis arts yang berbeda, terlebih Slayer Arts-nya sudah sampai ketingkat Dragon, bahkan sebelum mengikuti ujian esper pun dia sudah bisa menggunakan arts-nya dengan cukup baik.

Itu semua sepertinya berkat keluarganya, yang memang termasuk keluarga elit di desa. Bisa dibilang dia anak yang berbakat dan beruntung.

"EH, astaga, Toneriii." Issei terlihat panik saat kesadarannya telah dia ambil alig kembali. Dia berlari kearah ledakan, namun saat asap mulai menipis…

Zztt~

Terlihat semacam bola berwarna hitam melayang rendah diudara. Perlahan bola itu turun dan langsung terbuka memperlihatkan Toneri didalamnya. Semua orang tidak percaya saat melihat Toneri baik-baik saja, antara terkejut dan senang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu, Issei." Toneri berjalan keluar dari bola itu yang perlahan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, lalu bagian-bagian itu melayang dibelakangnya.

Dalam hati, Issei senang dan juga terkejut. senang karena lawan tandingnya baik-baik saja, terkejut karena serangannya bisa ditahan. Dia pun segera bersiap saat melihat Toneri mulai berjalan mendekat.

Issei memandang tajam bola-bola hitam yang terbang dibelakang Toneri, dia tahu apa itu dan dia harus berhati-hati. "Issei, teknikmu sebenarnya hebat, kau juga berbakat, tapi kekuranganmu lah yang membuatnya menjadi tumpul. " Issei mendengarkan Toneri sambil bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

Toneri terlihat tersenyum sedikit. Dia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kedepan. "Kau itu tidak perhitungan dan sedikit kurang pintar. Terimalah ini. **Truth-Seeking Ball: Dark Spears.** "

Seet~ Seet~ Seet~

Bola-bola hitam itu satu-persatu mencair lalu dengan sekejap mamadat kembali, berubah menjadi sebuah tombak hitam yang kemudian secara bersamaan tombak-tombak yang berjumlah Sembilan itu maju, mengarah kepada Issei.

Syutt~Syutt~Syutt~

Issei menghindari tombak demi tombak yang berdatangan, tapi seakan dikendalikan, tombak itu terus saja mencoba melukainya. 'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu,' ujar Issei dalam hati.

Mata Issei tiba-tiba membulat, seolah-seolah menyadari sesuatu ditengah kondisinya yang sedang terjepit. Dengan menggunakan Boost, Issei memancing tombak-tombak itu untuk mengikuti pergerakannya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu berlari kearah Toneri dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.

Toneri yang melihat hanya mengangkat alisnya, kemudian dia tiba-tiba menyeringai, namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Issei.

Swussh~ Swussh

Zungg~

Terlihat ditangan Issei sudah terkumpul gumpalan chakra berwarna hijau seukuran bola sepak. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan, jarak antara kedunya pun semakin menipis.

Semua orang berpikir bahwa Issei akan menyerang Toneri, dengan posisi seperti itu tidak salah lagi, tapi apa mungkin bisa? Menyerang secara blak-blakkan seperti itu.

Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Saat jarak keduanya tinggal beberapa meter, Issei dengan tidak terduganya malah meledakkan gumpalan chakra tadi ke arena, hingga membuat gelombang kejut yang membuat dirinya terlempar keudara, kemudian Toneri yang melihatnya tidak bisa diterka bagaimana ekpresinya lantaran tertutup oleh debu bekas ledakan tadi, tombak-tombak yang mengikuti Issei sedari tadi malah mengenai tuannya sendiri.

Duar~

Beberapa saat tidak ada pergerakan dari asal asap yang mengepul, Issei yang sudah mendarat meskipun ikut terluka karena memaksakan diri, sudah berdiri dengan memegangi satu tangannya yang berdarah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, mencoba untuk tetap sadar.

Penonton yang melihat hal itu tidak menyangka bahwa Issei akan melakukan alternative seperti tadi, ampuh namun mematikan.

"…"

"…"

Masih belum ada sepatah katapun.

Beberapa saat kemudia, saat asap sudah menipis, terlihat sebuah tangan yang diacungkan keatas.

"Ohok,.. ohok,… Aku menyerah." Terdengar sebuah suara yang mengaduh kesakitan yang ternyata adalah Toneri, ia terlentang di arena dengan baju compang-camping dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat memar, serta tanah yang berlubang-lubang. Bola-bola hitamnya pun sudah menghilang.

Pemuda putih itu mencoba berdiri, dengan sisa tenaga dia berjalan kearah penonton. Sejenak melihat kearah Issei yang sedang menuju kearah yang sama, kedunya terlihat saling melempar senyuman.

"Wooohh, kalian hebat, Seru sekali,"

"Benar, ini seperti kau melakukan lemparan dan 'duar', lalu 'bumm', dan kemudian 'blarr' lagi."

Pertandingan tadi pun selesai dengan kemenangan diraih oleh Issei atas Toneri. Pertandingan yang terlihat main ledak-ledakkan memang mengundang decak kagum.

Keduanya pun terlihat dibawa keruang kesehatan oleh petugas yang berjaga.

Naruto yang melihat pertarungan itu tidak henti-hentinya menyaksikan dengan minat yang tinggi, suara ledakan dan atmosfernya sungguh berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan hanya adu fisik belaka. Tapi, menurut penilaiannya, ada sedikit keanehan yang terjadi pada Toneri disaat-saat terakhir tadi, namun entah apa itu.

"Hey, aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya, tadi Toneri menggunakan arts jenis apa? Kok, seperti aneh, bolanya padat kemudian cair, lalu memadat lagi menjadi tombak. " Naruto bertanya demikian pada orang disampingnya saat tadi melihat kemampuan milik Toneri tadi.

Shikamaru yang kebetulan berada tepat dipinggir bocah purba sedikit mendelik kearahnya. "Oh, apa kau memang setidak tahu ini, Naruto?" tanya balik Shikamaru yang heran pada teman sekamarnya ini, padahal wajahnya seperti bukan orang bodoh.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya merengut saat ditanya begitu. Shikamaru pun menghela nafas. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengalah.

"Baik, akan aku jelaskan. Dalam beberapa kasus saat pembangkitan arts seseorang, seringkali terjadi yang namanya **Double Origin**. **Double Origin** adalah keadaan saat dimana seseorang memilki dua jenis dari bagian arts, misal di kasus Toneri dia adalah pengguna Creation Arts yang memiliki 2 jenis, yakni Solid dan Liquid. Oleh karena itu dia dengan sesuka hati bisa memadat dan mencairkannya tanpa membuat yang baru lagi.

Keadaan ini sering terjadi pada pengguna Creation Arts dan Slayer Arts, dan jarang sekali ditemukan pada yang lainnya. Sifat dari penggabungan Solid dan Liquid itu menimbulkan sifat yang baru yakni _choranaptyxic_ _,_ yakni sifat yang bisa menyesuaikan ukuran dan volume dengan ruang yang ada. Itulah sebabnya tadi kenapa, ukuran volume bola hitam yang relatif kecil bisa bertambah hingga membentuk tombak yang lebih besar. Kemampuan Toneri itu disebut Gudoudama atau Truth-Seeking Ball."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti pada penjelasan Shikamaru, kiranya dia paham kenapa Toneri bisa dengan mudah menahan serangan kuat dari Issei tadi, rupanya dalam hanya sepersekian detik dia menciptakan perisai padat dari sebuah cairan lalu dengan seenak udelnya dia mencairkannya lagi lalu memadatkannya kembali menjadi bola.

Dia kemudian melihat tubuh Toneri yang sedang dibopong dengan tandu oleh para petugas, memandangnya cukup lama hingga atensinya kembali teralihkan saat mendengar suara Ibiki.

"Kita ke pertandingan selanjutnya, yang akan maju adalah Yuuto Kiba dan Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak begitu namanya terpanggil. Apalagi lawannya adalah teman sekamarnnya. Ini akan menjadi ajang bergengsi bagi keduanya.

Kiba dan Naruto pun berjalan memasuki arena khusus. Kedunya berhenti saat jarak tercipta cukup jauh, mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain. Surai masing-masing terlihat berkibar diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

Suasananya begitu serius. Mata keduanya begitu tajam, hingga seolah-seolah akan menusuk siapa saja yang memasuki territorial-nya.

"Mulai!"

Zung~

Muncul sebuah lingkaran merah kecil didepan Kiba. Pemuda itu kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam lalu menariknya kembali dengan sebuah pedang biasa yang sudah ditangan. Dan sedetik kemudian dia berlari dengan sangat cepat.

'hoo, jadi seperti itu cara kerjanya.' Minat Naruto bangkit begitu melihat kekuatan Kiba, ia pikir kemampuannya sangat menarik. Naruto pun ikut bersiap, dia bisa mengikuti pergerakan Kiba. Jangan salah, dulu dia juga sering bertanding dengan orang-orang berkecepatan diatas rata-rata, jadi bila menyangkut adu fisik baik senjata maupun tangan kosong dia sangat percaya diri.

Swushhh~

Tebasan menyamping Kiba hanya mengenai udara, dia melihat Naruto sudah menunduk terlebih dahulu. Disisi lain, bocah purba terlihat melancarkan pukulan atas, namun sayang, hal itu bisa ditahan pedang Kiba dengan bagian lebarnya.

Kiba kemudian memanfaatkan moment ini, dia menarik tangan Naruto sehingga membuatnya terjerembab masuk dalam jangkauan Kiba. Dia melancarkan tebasan sekali lagi.

Namun, kemampuan Naruto tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia terlihat menghindari setiap tebasan dari Kiba.

Swussh~

Teng~

Duk~

Swusshh~

"Kau lumayan Naruto," ucap Kiba begitu mundur terlebih dahulu. Narutp hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Kau juga, Kiba."

"Baiklah, kita tingkatkan levelnya. **Sword Creation: Vengeance** ," ujar Kiba sambil menarik sesuatu dari dalam lingkaran miliknya, kali ini sebuah long sword berwana hitam legam dengan gagang bertali putih.

Kiba pun memposisikannya seperti seorang ksatria sungguhan. "Aku datang, Naruto." Kiba tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya, seolah yang tadi hanyalah proyeksi dari dirinya.

"Gihhh." Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat kecepatan Kiba yang naik sangat drastis. Dari yang awalnya hanya kucing kali seperti jaguar yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Terpaksa dia pun mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari kantung senjatanya.

Teng~

Teng~

Dentingan logam terdengar begitu nyaring, pergerakan kedunya memang terlihat seimbang, namun serangan Kiba terlihat masih memojokkan Naruto.

Penonton yang melihat hal itu, ternyata cukup menaruh respect kepada bocah purba lantaran bisa memberi perlawanan pada pendekar pedang itu. Yah, karena Kiba memang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari 2 petarung paling handal diumurnya.

Trakk~

Tak~

Hal tak terduga terlihat menghampiri pertarungan itu. Belati Naruto terlihat patah, terbelah dibagian tengahnya, sang empu belati yang melihat kejadian itu membalakakan matanya, hingga mengganggu konsentrasinya pada Kiba.

Kiba yang melihat kesempatan pun tidak menyianyiakannya. Dia dengan gerakan akrobatiknya memberi beberapa irisan-irisan kecil diseluruh tubuh Naruto.

Slice~Slice~Srengg~

"Argh, sial." Naruto memegangi salah satu tangannya yang menjadi titik serangan Kiba, darah terlihat membentang, membentuk sebuah garis panjang.

"Kau lengah, di-saat-saat krusial." Kiba menjawab dengan enteng sambil membersihkan pedangnya dari darah Naruto.

'Kuhh, ternyata tadi dia hanya mengetes-ku,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati saat mengetahui bahwa Kiba hanya mengetes kemampuannya saat pertama. 'Baiklah, sepertinya, mau tidak mau aku harus menggunakan arts-ku.'

Naruto mengubah posisinya, dia sekarang seperti sedang mengumpulkan tenaga. "Haaaaaa!"

Aura tubuh Naruto terlihat berubah, rambutnya perlahan terangkat. 'Tenang. Menurut buku yang kubaca, kunci dari pelepasan arts adalah tenang dan tetap pada jalurnya.' Naruto bermonolog dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sepengatahuan Naruto, matrix yang tertanam didadanya mengeluarkan cahaya yang lebih banyak dari biasanya, bahkan hingga bisa dilihat dari pinggir lapangan.

"Apa itu yang keluar dari dada Naruto?"

"Itu terlihat bercahaya, seolah akan meledak."

Sekejap kemudian, bola mata yang tertutup itu terbuka lebar. " **Ancient Ancestor: Demolition Fist!** "

Wusshh~

Setelah Naruto meneriakkan nama tekniknya dan memukul udara kedepan. Tiba-tiba terjadi angin ribut lalu diikuti oleh sebuah aura merah membentuk kepalan tangan astral yang cukup besar melaju kearah Kiba.

Zrrrasssss~

Wungggg~

Kiba yang masih dalam kondisi saat tangan astral itu melaju kearahnya harus merelakan lengan kanannya kena. Untung arah serangan itu lurus, tidak bisa berbelok, jadi saat dirinya sadar, dengan mengandalkan kecepatannya dia masih sempat menghindarinya.

Semua orang, termasuk Ibiki, untuk sesaat terdiam pasca melihat serangan tadi, tangan astral itu terlihat meninggalkan bekas lintasan di arena.

Dugg~

Terdengar suara benturan, yakni sebuah tubuh yang ambruk ketanah. Itu adalah Naruto. Rupanya sang pelaku-pun tak kuat menahan beban yang dikeluarkan teknik tadi.

Dugg~

Terdengar kembali suara benturan. Kali ini Kiba lah yang tersungkur ke tanah.

Kedua pemuda itu pun tak sadarkan diri. Membuat Ibiki sebagai yang berwenang bertindak cepat. Teman-teman pun semuanya terlihat shock, dengan hasil yang. Hasilnya tidak jelas, siapa yang mengalahkan siapa.

"MEDISSSS!"

…

…

…

…

...

/

* * *

Bersambung…

 **A/N:**

Hola~ Selamat bertemu lagi, semuanya. Semoga dalam keadaan sehat.

Update-nya cukup cepat, ya. Hahaha~ iya nih, lagi ada waktu.

Di note ini sih, yang mau disampain gk banyak, yah paling 2, deh. Yang pertama, soal deskripsi, terutama soal arts, jadi, kalau kalian semua kurang paham sama deskripsinya, yah, harap maklum. Saya udah coba ngebuat selogis dan sesederhana mungkin itu.

Terus, yang kedua. Soal Double Origin. Double Origin itu sodara Kekkei Genkai. ngegabungin tanah sama air, solid sama liquid. Tapi, gak bisa ngegabungin Creation Arts sama Slayer, atau sama yang lainnya. Ya kali, mau gabungin genjutsu sama ninjutsu dalam satu serangan, mana bisa, kan? Yah, konsepnya sama menggabungkan 2 unsur jadi 1. Tapi, kekkei genkai kan ada factor keturunan yang mempengaruhinya, nah kalo yang disini ga ada.

Oke deh, segitu dulu aja. Makasih bagi yang udah nyempetin baca. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain, ngeluh atau apapun. Jangan ragu buat tinggalin jejak di kolom review.

Dadah~

Sabtu, 07 April 2018.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi, dan unsur-unsur lainnya bukanlah miliki saya.**

 **Genre(s): Adventure, fantasy, slight sci-fi.**

 **Warning(s): Ooc, ar, au, typo, gaje, newbie, oc, and many more.**

 **Pair: Belum waktunya.**

* * *

.

.

.

/

Langit malam terlihat bercahaya; bintang-bintang serta bulan terlihat seperti saling bertukar cengkrama, mereka seperti lukisan indah yang menjadi sasaran penenang bagi para makhluk fana.

Disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui gerangannya. Berkumpul beberapa orang yang sedang duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar. Tempat itu terlihat kusam, lembab dan remang-remang cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela menjadi penerangan paling memikat.

Malam telah tiba di setengah perjalanannya, tapi orang-orang ini tidak terlihat berniat untuk segera beranjak lalu pergi tidur. Malah bila dilihat lebih jelas, mereka terlihat belum memulainya.

Salah satu dari mereka terlihat mendengus kasar, tangannya terlihat menopang wajah putihnya yang terlihat merengut. "Hey, kenapa belum dimulai? Cepatlah, aku ingin segera memeluk kapas empuk-ku," ungkap orang itu.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Ketua sebentar lagi datang," ujar seorang pria kalem sambil memegangi kacamatanya.

"Huhh, dia itu sungguh tidak disiplin, dia yang mengadakan rapat, dia sendiri juga yang ter-"

Kriett~

Perkataan tadi terpaksa harus terpotong sebab kemunculan seseorang yang membuka pintu, dan merupakan orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

"Maaf, atas keterlambatanku, ada beberapa kendala tadi." Orang yang tadi dipanggil ketua itu terlihat duduk pada kursi yang masih kosong, dengan santai dia meminta maaf pada rekan-rekannya.

"Huh,…"

Ketua itu terlihat memandangi orang yang banyak bicara tadi. Menghela nafas sedikit, lalu memposisikan dirinya seperti orang yang berwibawa.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja."

Seluruh orang yang ada disana pun langsung memberikan atensi penuh pada ketua mereka. "Aku mengadakan pertemuan mendadak ini, karena mendengar kabar baik sekaligus mengejutkan yaitu bahwa beberapa 'T-Gen' telah terbebas, mereka diketahui telah terbangun beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sontak yang lainnya saat mendengar hal itu tubuh mereka dengan sendirinya langsung menegang. Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening, mereka mencoba menerima dengan baik informasi yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Apa itu benar? Apa ini bukan lelucon," tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Tentu, buat apa aku membual tentang berita menggembirakn ini."

"tadi, kau bilang beberapa? Itu berarti sudah ada lebih dari satu, kan? Dan siapa Guardian-nya."

Semua orang memandang kearah ketua mereka, bila dilihat lebih jelas seluruh anggota yang ada disitu memiliki rambut yang tidak jauh berbeda, yakni abu-abu keputihan. Itu menandakan bahwa di antara mereka memang ada sesuatu yang mengikat, meskipun belum tentu juga, sih.

"…."

Akan tetapi, ketua mereka tidak kunjung menjawab, melainkan hanya memandang lurus kedepan, lebih tepatnya kearah orang di seberang duduknya. Tentu, hal itu mengundang perhatian yang lain, mereka pun mengikuti arah pandangan itu.

Sontak semua memasang ekspresi tidak menyangka kepada orang itu. "Toneri, bisa kau beritahukan sekali lagi dengan benar?" tanya si ketua atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah perintah kepada Toneri. Tunggu, ternyata itu adalah Toneri. Pemuda tempo hari yang bertanding melawan Issei, si pengguna Double Origin.

Toneri yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mau tidak mau kali ini harus menuruti apa kata ketuanya itu. Dengan terlebih mengambil nafas, dia pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku, sebagai Guardian dari T-gen No.9 memberitahukan bahwa T-gen yang aku jaga telah melewati fase Terrigenesis-nya, dan telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia kini telah berbaur dengan masyarakat sekitar."

Seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan setiap gerak mulut dari Toneri, mereka terlihat sangat antusias saat mendengarnya. "Dengan begitu, tugas-ku sebagai Guardian pun akan berubah sesuai dengan yang telah ditentukan." Toneri menyudahi penjelasan panjangnya, dia mengeluarkan nafas panjang, dada yang terlihat mengembang pun kini telah mengempis kembali.

"T-Gen no. 9, ya? Hmm, ternyata kau memang beruntung, Toneri-kun," ujar salah seorang di antara mereka yang mengenakan kacamata kepada Toneri. Merasa dirinya sedang dipuji, Toneri memandangi sang pelaku tadi, keduanya cukup lama terjatuh dalam tatapan masing-masing mengabaikan ungkapan-ungkapan yang dikeluarkan oleh yang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Toneri, selamat atas apa yang telah terjadi. Dan… jangan lupa pada tugas-tugasmu, mengerti?" sang Ketua memandangi Toneri sedikit lama seolah memberi peringatan kepada pemuda porselen itu.

Toneri pun dengan cakap mengerti apa yang dimaksud ketuanya itu, dia mengangguk mantap dengan sedikit senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Baik, laksanakan."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Summary: Kegagalan. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hal tersebut, sesuatu yang tidak bisa di hindari di kehidupan ini. Tapi, dari kegagalan itu niscaya akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga, percayalah. Ini adalah kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak ingin mengulang kegagalan tebesar dalam hidupya. Dengan perjalanan panjang, dia akan menemukan harapan dari seluruh Dunia.**_

* * *

.

.

.

/

Lembayung jingga sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya, sorot sang raja siang pun tak lama lagi akan sampai di peraduannya.

Lembayung itu pula yang menjadi tanda bahwa segala aktifitas makhluk dibawahnya akan mencapai klimaks. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Naruto, pemuda itu kini terlihat sedang berjalan pelan ditengah lalu lintas desa yang sangat padat.

Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa melihat kemajuan di zaman ini membuat dirinya sedikit berkecil hati. Lihatlah layar-layar led yang menampilkan iklan-iklan hits; restoran mewah; kebun binatang; dan sebagainya. Itu semua belumlah ada di zamannya.

Menghela nafas cukup dalam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan nasib, toh sekarang ia juga sudah bisa menikmati semua itu, bahkan bisa dibilang dia hidup di lintas generasi.

Tiba-tiba netra Naruto melirik kearah samping, tidak lama memang namun itu seolah mengindikasikan sesuatu, lantas Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya. Dia kini sedang menuju rumahnya, kebetulan hari ini akhir pecan dia berniat untuk menginap di rumah yang baru ia miliki belum lama, kan sayang bila tidak diurus.

…

…

…

/

 **Skip time**.

Malam ini begitu sunyi, rembulan seolah bertugas seorang diri, dia tidak ditemani bintang-bintang cantiknya.

Di rumah Naruto, yang sudah berada dalam keadaan gelap gulita. seolah tidak membiarkan cahaya malam menyusup masuk untuk sekedar menyapa penikmatnya. Namun, keadaan rumah yang seperti itu berbanding terbalik dengan si pemilik rumah.

Kedua manik Naruto sudah terlelap, tubuhnya menghadap ke langit-langit rumahnya. Namun, bila dilihat lebih jelas, wajahnya terlihat gusar sambil sesekali memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dank e kanan, ditambah dengan alis yang terkekuk mendadakan bahwa pikirannya sedang terbang ketempat lain.

 **Naruto POV**

Pemandangan ini…..

Pemandangan ini sungguh sangat membuat hatiku tercekik, membuat kaki ini tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Pemandangan ini sungguh membawa pil pahit bagi kenangan ku.

Ku lihat kedua tangan ku sendiri, yang bergetar sangat hebat. Aku bisa merasakan cairan bening mulai mengalir turun dari mataku ini, begitu deras hingga terasa seperti berada di neraka.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Aku berteriak sangat keras, netraku memandang kedepan. Pada dua buah tubuh yang tergeletak dilantai rumah ini. Lantai yang sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan merah yang menyakitkan.

Kupaksakan tubuh kecil ini untuk bangkit, namun apa daya. Aku hanya bisa merangkak sambil mendekati dua tubuh itu.

Grep~

Sebuah lengan berada digenggamanku, tangannya begitu dingin dihiasi dengan warna merah menambah kekesalan hati yang sudah hancur ini.

"Hiks, hiks, ….IBUUUUUU, AYAHHHHHHH! TIDAAAAKKKK"

Aku mulai terisak sambil meneriakki mayat kedua orang tuaku, yang tepat didepan mata. Ku genggam kedua tangan itu dengan sekuat hati, mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan yang kupunya. Namun semua itu percuma, itu justru malah semakin terasa menyesakkan.

"BANGSAT KALIAN SEMUAAAA!"

Aku mulai menggila. Saat menyadari suatu hal, mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Di sisi lain, aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri. Karena tidak mampu untuk melindungi mereka. Aku sudah gagal.

Sambil terus terisak, aku menopang dua kepala orang yang kusayangi itu diatas pahaku. Memeluk mereka berdua tanpa mengindahkan bau amis yang menyeruak masuk kerongga hidungku. Aku yang masih belum cukup umur ini tidak berpikir untuk segera meninggalkan mereka, berharap sebuah keajaiban akan datang menghampiri kami.

Aku menunggu. Terus menunggu, hingga entah sudah berapa lama aku disini. Rasa lapar, lelah aku sudah perduli dengan semua itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang datang, kerabat, tetangga, semuanya nihil. Hati kecil yang sudah hancur ini mulai menghitam.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan dari seseorang menutupi diriku. Aku mengabaikannya, merasa percuma bila yang datang hanya untuk mengahasihani. Ini sudah terlambat.

"Bangun, nak!"

Sebuah perasaan membuncah tatkala aku mendegar suara itu, berpikir bahwa sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar suara seseorang. Yang aku dengar selama ini hanyalah bisikan-bisikan setan yang terus berputar dikepalaku. Dengan reflek, aku bergerak keasal suara itu, meskipun dengan tenaga yang lemah ini.

Dan, saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang pria renta dengan pandangan teduhnya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kita hanya perlu 'kunci'nya."

Swuss~

Tiba-tiba semua yang berada dalam jarak pandanganku memudar dengan cepat.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Aku adalah Bayangan.**_

* * *

.

.

"Hah,… hah, hahhh." Tubuh pemuda itu terperenjat dari tidurnya. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Maniknya terlihat membulat sempurna, dengan tangan tangan yang memegangi dadanya. Wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

Naruto terlihat seperti seserorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi berbahaya. Butuh waktu beberapa saa sampai keadaan Naruto tenang kembali. Pemuda itu terlihat mengambil nafas panjang untuk mengatur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi hal buruk seperti itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya, dalam hati berniat untuk mengambil segelas air agar kondisinya merasa lebih tenang lagi.

Tapi, baru saja akan mengambil langkah. Indranya langsung merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan. Dalam posisi waspada, dia memutuskan untuk lanjut mengambil air.

Seakan tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk pergi, tiba-tiba datang sebuah tendangan dari balik tirai gordeng, yang mengarah ke wajahnya.

Naruto tak sempat mengelak, selain kondisi ruangan yang gelap pikirannya juga sedang terganggu sekarang. Alhasil, ia harus merelakan tubuhnya menabrak dinding dengan keras.

Dugg~

Naruto sedikit meringis saat merasakan punggungnya terhantam dengan keras. Namun, ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan sekarng adalah, siapa yang menyerangnya barusan? Apa tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik?

Dari balik bayangan muncul seorang pria dewasa mengenakan jubah hitam dengan aksen abu-abu. Wajah pria itu sungguh sangat seperti orang gila, matanya entah kenapa bisa kecil sebelah, apalagi senyumannya yang amat menjijikan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan logat seriusnya.

"Muehehe…., pertanyaan klasik."

"Aku tanya siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerangku, hah?"

Pria itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu. "Muehehe, baiklah, aku akan memberimu penawaran. Kalau kau bisa menghiburku, aku akan memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya, bagimana?"

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya, pemuda itu terlihat mencoba berdiri kembali. "Kau orang gila. Lupakan saja, dan Kau bilang akan menumbangkanku?"

Pria yang memiliki surai silver itu mengangguk.

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak tahu apa siapa kau atau apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini. Tapi, satu hal, kau tidak akan bisa menumbangkanku dengan mudah."

Naruto sudah terlanjut kesal kepada makhluk didepannya ini, dirinya dengan tidak ingin bercakap-cakap panjang lebar, ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya agar bisa mengambil segelas air lalu pergi tidur kembali. Mood-nya memang sedang tidak bagus sedari pagi tadi, lalu ditambah dengan mimpi menyebalkan dan sekarang ada orang gila didepannya. Masa bodoh dengan kemungkinan dia masuk surat kabar karena telah menghajar orang gila.

Swossh~

Naruto merangsek maju. Dia mengarahkan sebuah tendangan pada musuh gilanya itu. Akan tetapi, serangan itu dapat dihindari dengan mudahnya.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu. Naruto terus memberikan serangan beruntun, tendangan, tinjuan, sergapan ia keluarkan diruangan yang minim cahaya tersebut. Alhasil, yang terlihat oleh kita tidak secara keseluruhannya.

Namun, yang pasti orang itu bisa menghindari dengan baik semua serangan Naruto, bahkan responnya masih terbilang santai.

Naruto terlihat mundur kebelakang saat merasa yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Dirinya juga sedikit tidak percaya, ternyata orang didepannya ini bukanlah orang gial biasa. Padahal, taijutsu yang lakukan adalah yang sudah banyak dipakai orang zaman sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku."

Naruto membualtkan matanya saat tiba-tiba orang itu menghilang dan muncul didepannya lengkap dengan tangan yang terbalut cahaya.

BLARRRR~

Tubuh bocah purba itu meluncur dengan keras, hingga berhasil menembus tembok rumahnya sehingga lubang menganga pun tercipta dengan jelas.

"Akhh!" Naruto merintih sambil mencoba bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Kekesalannya semakin membuncah tatkal menyadari bahwa rumahnya sudah rusak. "Sialan!"

Pria misterius itu kemudian turun, mendarat di halaman belakang rumah.

"Aku kecewa bila ternyata targetku hanyalah seseorang yang lemah seperti ini."

Naruto memandang dingin. Rupanya dia benar-benar marah. "Cukup, omong kosongnya! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kau maksud."

Naruto bersiap dengan. Kuda-kudanya terliaht berbeda dari yang biasa.

Dia berlari dengan cepat, melesat untuk menyerang kembali orang itu.

Satu tendangan atas berhasil dilancarkan, akan tetapi masih bisa dihindari dengan cara menghindar kebawah alias berjongkok.

Tak kehabisan akal, Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya, memberi sebuah sapuan bawah yang cepat.

Tak~

Serangan itu berhasil ditahan dengan dua tangan dari pria misterius itu. Dalam posisi seperti, Naruto kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya kearah muka, yang tidak ada penjagaan karena tangan pria itu sedang menahan kakinya.

Swussh~

Tapi, lagi-lagi tidak kena, kali ini sempat menyerempet pipinya, yang kemudian meninggakan lecet diwajah itu. Untung dia sempat menambahkan chakra ketangannya sehingga jangkauan serang pun bertambah

Pria itu pun terpaksa harus mundur, dia menyeka pipinya yang lecet. "Lumayan, tapi masih lemah!"

Naruto mengabaikan hinaan itu, dia sekarang lebih fokus pada apa yang ia persiapkan. Ia akan melancarkan serangan andalannya.

"Haaaaa!"

Pria itu terlihat menaikkan alisnya, dia bisa merasakan dengan sangat bahwa udara disekitar mereka seperti tertarik kearah Naruto. Tapi, yang membuat dia heran adalah tidak ada chakra sama sekali yang terasa. Apa Naruto menggunakan sesuatu yang lain?

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa, hah? Kau tidak sedang menunggu untuk diserang bukan, bocah!"

"Huh. Kebetulan karena hari ini aku sedang jengkel, maka kau akan menjadi samsak yang tepat untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku ini. "

" **Re: Taekwondo: Hoechook Tiga Tingkat.** "

Swosshhh~

Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah berada didepan pria itu, dan langsung mengerahkan tendangan 3 tingkat yang ia pernah gunakan untuk melawan Maduke, tempo hari dulu. Dan itu terbukti ampuh untuk melumpuhkannya.

Puk~Puk~Dug~

Swingg~

Duarr~

Tubuh targetnya pun terpental jauh, bahkan sempat terseret beberapa meter ditanah. Teriakkan cukup keras pun terlontar keluar dari pria berambut silver itu.

"Huhhhhh." Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya, ia beranggapan bahwa teknik itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti mengoceh.

Namun, ternyata dirinya salah.

Karena, pria itu terlihat masih bisa bangkit, bahkan langsung berdiri dengan tegap seperti tadi. Orang itu terliaht sedikit menundukan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Muehehehahah…. Bagus sekali! Seranganmu itu, sungguh berkesan! Aku mulai mengerti kenapa 'kunci' seperti kau sangat dinginkan."

Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Tidak menyangka bahwa serangan itu akan gagal, padahal teknik tadi merupakan salah satu teknik andalannya.

Selain itu, dirinya semakin tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan orang ini. Kunci? Tunggu, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar hal itu disuatu tempat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Orang itu terlihat menyeringai lebar."Sesuai perkataanku tadi, aku akan memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya. Namaku adalah Freed Zelzan, aku adalah **Exorcist**."

"Exorcist?" tanya Naruto bingung, ia baru pertama kali mendengar kata itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu Exocist?" Pria itu malah balik bertanya saat melihat reaksi Naruto tadi.

"…"

Naruto hanya diam. Menunggu pria bernama Freed itu untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Yah, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya," ungkap Freed seolah mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, bukan pada Naruto.

Naruto pun dibuat bingung, sedari tadi dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Namun, pikirannya kembali fokus pada pertarungan saat Freed berlari kearahnya. Pergerakannya cepat dan menusuk. Terlihat tangan Freed sudah terselimuti cahaya lagi, Naruto heran padahal dia tidak melihat Freed merapalkan sesautu, tapi dia bisa memunculkan tekniknya.

Jarak mereka semakin menipis. Freed pun mempercepat langkahnya, dia pun melancarkan serangan-serangan beruntun, dengan gerakan akrobatik itu tentu sedikit membuat Naruto harus bermanuver dengan cepat. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat lhat dalam setiap gerakannya.

" **Re: Takwondo: Homi-Geolyi.** "

Tendangan belakang Naruto berhasil dipatahkan, kakinya terlihat dipegang oleh freed. Memanfaatkan hal ini, Freed pun dengan cepat mengangkat lalu melempar tubuh Naruto dengan keras hingga berguling-guling ditanah.

"Ugh..~

Sepertinya penggunaan elemen cahaya itu juga meningkatkan kecepatan dan reflek tangannya, dan ada yang aneh bila ditelusuri lebih jauh. Serangan Freed yang menggunakan cahaya memang tidak mengenai Naruto, namun yang membuatnya aneh adalah kulit Naruto serasa kepanasan saat berdekatan dengan cahaya itu, bahkan tadi, saat kakinya dipegang dan bersentuhan langsung dengan cahaya itu rasanya seperti dibakar.

Naruto dengan cepat menangkap hal ini, ia menyadari bahwa ini pasti karena bagaimana pun cahaya adalah sebuah penghantar panas yang dihasilkan dari sebuah tenaga, ini sama seperti menempelkan jarimu pada bola lampu yang sedang menyala, bila terlalu lama pasti akan panas juga, kan.

Naruto sudah berdiri kembali, dia harus segera menemukan mekanisme teknik itu.

Dia kemudian terlihat melakukan manuver sambil terus memperpendek jarak diantara mereka..

Swusshh~

Tak~

Sebuah pukulan dapat ditahan dengan mudah, namun tidak berhenti sampai disitu Naruto dengan cerdik dan cepat mengganti posisi tangannya, dari yang asalnya mengepal menjadi terbuka seperti akan mendorong sesuatu, dan benar saja dia dengan keras menghempaskan tubuh Freed kebelakang.

Tubuh Freed memang terdorong namun itu tidak memberikan dampak apapun terhadap pria tersebut. Tapi, Naruto tidak memberi Freed jeda, masih dalam posisi bertahan, Freed di gempur dengan serangan fisik Naruto yang mengarah bagian bawah tubuhnya dan memang harus ia akui sangatlah tidak terduga dan banyak sekali gerakan-gerakan simple namun akurat dan sepertinya bertujuan untuk mengurangi kontak dengan tangan cahayanya ini.

Freed pun berpikir untuk segera lepas dari gempuran ini, dia memang bisa bertahan dan menghindar tapi stamina pun akan berkurang sia-sia. Mata Freed akhinya melihat sebuah peluang, dia menghindari pukulan Naruto dan melepaskan sikutan pada tengkuk pemuda itu.

Tapi, hal di luar dugaan terjadi, ternyata Naruto bisa menghindri serangan balasan itu dengan berputar kearah samping yang kosong. Sepertinya ia sudah memperkirakan hal itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tampat mereka bertarung bukanlah di halaman belakang rumah Naruto, melainkan sudah berpindah kesebuah lapang berumput yang luas. Mereka larut dalam suasana pertarungan itu.

Peluh terlihat membanjiri seluruh tubuh Naruto, yang sepertinya sedang kepanasan. 'Untung tidak ada kontak langsung,… dan soal tangan cahaya miliknya, aku rasa itu memliki suhu yang fluktuatif, dari yang kulihat tadi sepetinya dia harus menyuplai lebih banyak chakra saat akan menyerang, itu artinya saat dalam bertahan suhu cahayanya akan mendingin.'

Naruto menganalisa cara kerja tangan cahaya milik Freed itu. Dia kemudian sedikit tersenyum, puas dengan apa yang dapatkan.

"Sepertnya tangan cahayamu itu memerlukan suplai chakra yang terus menerus, ya? Itu artinya seberapa lama pun kau menggunakannya, chakra-mu pada akhirnya akan habis. Lalu kelihatannya pada saat bertahan suhu cahayanya akan berkurang karena pada saat itu kau lebih fokus untuk menahan serangan musuh, aku benar, kan?" jelas Naruto saat membongkar mekanisme tangan cahaya milik Freed yang memang sangat merepotkan.

Freed tak kuasa untuk tidak membulatkan matanya. Tanpa sadar dia menggertakan giginya, kesal dengan ungkapan pemuda dihadapannya. Dia tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa teknik andalannya dapat dipecahkan dengan mudah dan dalam satu pertarungan, terlebih oleh seorang bocah esper pemula?

"Kau! Sialaaann."

Freed, pria berwajah gila –lebih mirip psikopat– itu terlihat membentuk pola segitga dengan kedua tangan cahayanya didepan dada. Seringaian lebar pun terpatri diwajahnya.

"Rasakan ini, **Light Slayer: Triangle of Light.** "

Singg~

Muncul sebuah segitiga yang bersinar terang yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya kearah Naruto, dan sukses mengenainya.

Blarrr~

Kepulan asap langsung tercipta begitu serangan tadi menghantam target. Freed memandang asap itu dengan serius…. Iya, serius. Dirinya yakin tadi sebelum ledakan, ia melihat Naruto melakukan sesuatu. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak boleh lengah karena lawan masih belum tumbang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seseorang dari balik asap itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang berkibar diterpa angin malam yang dingin. Terlihat darah mengucur kelaur dari lengan kirinya

Freed membulatkan matanya, saat melihat penampilan Naruto. Ya, penampilan bocah purba itu kini sudah bertelanjang dada. Bajunya sudah habis dimakan cahaya tadi. Dan yang menjadi fokus Freed adalah apa yang menempel pada dada Naruto, yakni sebuah benda bulat hitam yang membuat Freed sangat puas kelihatannya.

'Untung saja aku sempat memakai arts-ku. Kalau tidak akan lebih parah dampaknya,' pikir Naruto dalam hati sambil melihat lengan kirinya yang berdarah.

"Sial, dia unggul disisi kekuatan supranatural. Sepertinyam aku juga harus memakai keahlianku." Atensi Naruto kemudian berpindah pada Freed saat pria itu terlihat tertawa keras.

"Hahaahahaha….., ternyata kau memang seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalu, bocah! Hahaha,…." Tawa Freed begitu terdengar jelas, ia sungguh puas dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Naruto tersentak tatkala Freed berkata demikian. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku bukan berasal dari masa ini? Seketika Naruto meraba dirinya sendiri, menyentuh matrix yang tertanam didadanya.

'Jangan-jangan…..'

Merutuk dalam hati, Naruto dengan kondisi yang tidak diuntungkan kembali harus bersiap. 'Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain.'

" **Ancient Ancestors: Book of Solomon.** "

Naruto mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dari dalam lingkaran hitam yang ia ciptakan. Dia kemudian membuka buku tersebut lalu mulai berkonsentrasi pada chakra-nya.

"…"

"…"

Di pihak lain, Freed terlihat sedikit memincingkan matanya saat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam tadi. "Kau sungguh diluar perkiraanku, bocah. Baiklah. Sekarang tinggal penyelesaiannya," ungkap Freed sambil bersiap dengan posisinya. Terlihat muncul lingkaran putih dengan pola rumit dibawah pria itu.

Deg~

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu, matanya terbuka lebar memandangi Freed yang sedang berkonsentrasi. Naruto sudah selesai dengan ritualnya, buku hitamnyapun sudah ia hilangkan lagi.

Kondisi Naruto terlihat sudah membaik, entah apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padahal dirinya tidak memiliki chakra jenis Healing Arts. Apa itu mungkin karena buku hitam tadi?

Kembali ke topik. Manik sapphire Naruto tiba-tiba menajam hebat. Ia sungguh familiar dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuat dirinya tenggelam di kegelapan.

"Ini, …. Ini bukan chakra. Tapi, … ini **sihir** , kan?"

Freed menyeringai, "Benar, ini adalah sihir. Kekuatan yang dari ras lain yang kemudian manusia tiru. Kami para exorcist, memiliki keduanya. Itu karena exorcist adalah seseorang yang telah diberikan anugrah berupa kemampuan sihir melalui ritual tertentu oleh para **malaikat**. Kau hebat juga bisa membedakan mana sihir dan mana chakra," jelas Freed

Blarr~

Tiba-tiba ledakan energi terjadi. Ledakan itu berpusat dari Freed. Asap sedikit menghalangi pandangan, namun wujud Freed sudah mulai terlihat jelas.

Dia kini sudah terbalut oleh sebuah armor putih, lengkap dengan sebilah pedang panjang digenggamannya.

" **Magical Light: Priest Enlight**."

Hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh Freed sangat mengintimidasi. Tekanan udara pun serasa menyesakkan paru-paru. Freed kemudian terlihat berjalan pelan, mempendek jarak diantara mereka.

Disisi lain, Naruto masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya kini. Seorang manusia yang bisa menggunakan sihir dan chakra? Exorcist? Hal itu sungguh membuat kepalanya serasa pusing. Perasaan marah pun kembali ia rasakan tatkala hawa yang dikeluarkan Freed sama dengan hawa yang ia rasakan di hari kematian orang tuanya.

Mengikuti arah Freed, Naruto juga ikut mempendek jarak diantara. Tanpa dia sadari, matrix-nya terlihat bercahaya.

Tubuh Naruto pun diselimuti oleh aura biru yang sangat tips, yang berasal dari matrix itu.

Buk~ Buk~ Dug~

Keduanya pun terlibat baku hantam, sesekali gelombang kejut tercipta saat keduanya mengadu tinju. Freed yang memiliki keunggulan karena memegang sebilah pedang, tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk digunakan sebagai penambah jarak serangan. Dia juga berpikir bahwa fisik Naruto benar-benar hebat karena bisa mengimbangiya yang sudah masuk ke mode ini.

Kedunya terlihat mundur, terseret beberapa meter kebelakang. Namun, seakan tidak ada habisnya, Freed yang lebih dulu maju terlihat memposisikan pedangnya didepan.

Naruto terlihat bersiap, matanya penuh dengan amarah dan keyakinan yang membuncah. Pemuda itu terlihat menarik nafas panjang. Tubuhnya pun sudah bersiap.

Naruto melihat Freed melompat cukup tinggi. Membuat pria gila itu dalam posisi kepala dibawah dengan pedang yang didepan, membuatnya seperti sebuah meteor yang akan menimpa bumi.

Merespon gerakan Freed yang semakin mendekat. Naruto menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang, dan selanjutnya ia hantamkan tinju penuh tenaga itu dengan pedang milik Freed.

" **Kyokushin Karate: Black Turtle's Fist.** "

Duarrrrr~

Gelombang kejut langsung tercipta tatkala dua serangan itu berbenturan. Asap tipis mengiringi adu jurus itu.

Tak berselang lama, terlihatlah bagamana kondisi keduanya. Freed dalam keadaan terhuyung-huyung, dia mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya. Pedang yang ia gunakan tadi terlihat sudah tidak ada, itu artinya sudah hancur.

Sedangkan Naruto. Ia masih sanggup berdiri, beruntung baginya beban yang ia terima tidak terlalu besar karena dirinya berpijak ditanah, tidak seperti Freed yang melayang dan kemudian terhempas dengan keras ketanah.

"Kau,…. Kau bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Freed seolah tidak percaya atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil melangkah pelan kearah Freed. Terlihat aura biru yang membungkus dirinya tadi sudah menghilang.

Sepertinya ia hendak untuk menyelesaikan ini. Keberunungan sepertinya beripihak pada pemuda itu lantaran teknik yang ia lakukan tidak akan memakan chakranya sedikitpun, yah, jika ia tidak menambahkannya. Itu karena, di zaman dulu ia dikenal sebagai seorang ahli bela diri campuran di usianya yang masih muda.

Itulah mengapa ia bisa sekuat ini dalam hal fisik, apalagi jika tekniknya disuntikkan dengan chakra. Pasti akan sangat mengerikan. Sayangnya, dia belum sampai di tingkatan itu.

Freed terlihat berjalan pelan, dia memaksakan tubuhnya. Kemudian meniptakan lingkaran berbasis sihir, dia mengambi sebilah pedang dari dalam sana.

Freed menebas-nebas kearah Naruto. Namun semua itu hanya mengenai udara saja. Naruto dengan gampangnya menghindari serangan Freed yang sudah tidak terstruktur dengan baik.

Freed terlihat frustrasi. Harga dirinya sebagai exorcist sepertinya sudah ternodai saat dibuat menjadi tak berdaya seperti ini hanya oleh seorang manusia yang tidak tahu-menahu soal chakra ataupun sihir.

" **Kyokushin Karate: Red Phoenix's Kick.** "

Dugg~ Blarr~

Naruto menendang bagian bawah tubuh Freed dengan keras, hingga membuatnya berlutut bahkan sampai menciptakan kawah kecil tepat dibawah kaki Freed saat kakinya dengan kaki Freed saling bentrok tadi.

"Arghh!" Freed merintih kesakitan, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Dia hanya bisa memandang dengan beringas kepada orang didepannya ini.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan lekat tubuh Freed, sedetik kemudian dia bersiap kembali.

" **Kyokushin Karate: White Tiger's Dance.** "

Kali ini Naruto dengan membabi buta menyerang dengan acak tubuh Freed, tak ada satu bagian pun yang luput dari serangan combo-nya itu, bahkan udara disekitar mereka ikut terpengaruhi.

Duakkhh~

Freed meluncur dengan ganas, wajahnya terlihat mencium tanah dan sempat terseret beberapa meter. Rintihan kembali terdengar, kali ini suara Freed sudah terdengar parau. Namun, rangkaian serangan Naruto sepertinya belum berakhir.

"Ayo, bangun, brengsek! Kemana perginya kesombongan-mu tadi, hah!" Naruto memancing Freed untuk kembali bangkit, provokasinya itu ternyata berbuah manis. Freed, meskipun tidak membalas ejekan Naruto tapi diwajahnya tercetak kemarahan yang besar.

Naruto tersenyum riang, dirinya bersiap untuk serangan penghabisan. Dia sendiri sebenarnua mulai merasakan lelah, dan sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Freed, dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dengan tenaga terakhir yang ia miliki mencoba untuk membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sebuah pedang dari sana. Akiabatnya, kesadarannya pun mulai mengabur. Tapi, ia terus saja maju kearah Naruto.

"Heyahhhhh! Mati Kauuuuu!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk membukanya kembali. Memutarkan tubuhnya satu putaran penuh, dia kemudian memposisikan kedua tangan disamping tubuhnya membentuk seperti sebuah bunga yang sedang terbuka.

"Maaf saja, tapi kau yang akan habis, Exorcist. **Kyokushin Karate: Blue Dragon's Wave.** "

Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu meter, Naruto menghempaskan kedua tangannya kedepan. Dan pada saat itu juga terciptalah sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata yang menghantam dan menerbangkan Freed, meluncur jauh hingga menabrak pohon-pohon dibelakangnya.

Gelombang dahsyat itu terlihat melumat segala sesuatu yang ada dijalurnya.

Wushsshshsh~

Brugssssss~

Beberapa saat berlalu, suasana masih terasa menegangkan bagi Naruto. Terlihat tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat, dan tak lama kemudian dia akhirnya jatuh berlutut. "Hahh…, hah…, hah…, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan teknik ini. Rasanya mau hancur saja," ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengatur nafanya yang sudah habis. Senyum kecut terlukis diwajah lelahnya itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap kedapan. Terlihat efek dari tekniknya tadi meninggalkan tanah yang gundul, yang rumputnya sudah menghilang. Membentuk sebuah lintasan lurus. Lebih lanjut, ia bisa melihat seonggok tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya diantara pohon-pohon yang tumbang.

Dan setelahnya, manik sapphire itu tertutup secara perlahan, diikuti dengan hilangnya keseimbangan tubuh. Alhasil, Naruto pun ikut tak sadarkan diri.

Pertarungan itu pun selesai. Pertarungan yang berawal dari sebuah gangguan yang dilakukan Freed, yang memang bertujuan untuk meringkus Naruto sejak awal karena pemuda iut merupakan targetnya yang harus ia dapatkan.

Namun, secara mengejutkan Naruto memberikan perlawan pada exorcist yang berada ditingkatan berbeda –dalam hal sihir maupun chakra– itu. Beruntung baginya, dia memiliki segudang teknik bela diri yang hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya.

Angin malam kembali berhembus, menerbangkan surai merah yang tergeletak ditanah.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang entah darimana, orang itu langsung membawa Naruto pergi.

…

…

…

/

Ditempat lain.

Ada seorang wanita proporsional sedang menatap sebuah luksian besar, lukisan itu terlihat sangat bernilai karena bingkainya berlapis berlian.

Wanita bersurai merah itu memasang wajah stoic, namun matanya tidak berbohong bahwa dirinya sedang merasakan sesautu.

"Sepertinya **kita** akan segera bertemu, yah."

Terlihat ditangannya ada sebuah pamphlet yang menunjukan sesuatu.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar, loh."

Dan rona merah pun menghiasi pipi cantik itu.

.

.

.

/

 **Esok harinya.**

Akhir pekan masih menyapa kita hari ini. Hari terkahir dipenghujung minggu ini begitu cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan eloknya.

Disalah satu sudut Konoha, tepatnya disebuah rumah biasa berwarna abu-abu. Ada dua orang pemuda saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Pemuda yang memiliki berambut merah terlihat sedang duduk sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang sedang di perban saat ini tengah menatap tajam orang didepannya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya merespon dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja.

Terlihat sebuah urat menegang dipelipis Naruto, yang kemudian ia pencet agar tidak semakin besar. "Ayolah, cepat jelaskan, Toneri!"

Pemuda bersurai silber itu akhirnya menghela nafas. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya, yah dia pikir cepar atau lambat pun Naruto harus tahu tentang hal ini.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Akan aku mulai dari yang paling awal…."

Naruto menggangguk, pikirannya sama dengan apa yang dipikiran Toneri.

Toneri terliahat menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, Mimiknya tiba—tiba jadi serius. "Aku mulai dengan namaku. Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah, Otsutsuki Toneri. Seorang keturunan murni dari garis keturunan **Hamura.** "

Deg~

Netra Naruto membulat sempurna, namun dirinya tidak bersuara karena tahu Toneri masih belum selesai.

" **Otsutsuki Hagoromo** , **Otsutsuki Kaguya** , **Otsutsuki Hamura** adalah Para pencipta chakra, yang mana eksistensi mereka sendiri diragukan oleh pengguna chakra itu sendiri, itu artinya hanya segelintir yang mengetahu identitas aslinya. Tapi, aku tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana chakra ditemukan, karena kau juga pasti tahu itu."

Toneri berjalan pelan kearah tirai jendela ruangan itu. Dia kemudian melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan mengenai 'kalian', dan keluarga Otsutsuki. Pertama-tama, yang harus kau tanamkan dalam dirimu sekarang adalah kau itu seorang T-Gen. T-Gen atau **Terrigenesis Generation** adalah manusia yang dijadikan percobaan dahulu kala oleh para pencipta chakra, mereka pada awalnya adalah produk gagal karena semuanya berubah menjadi batu, namun setelah beberapa generasi, diketahui bahwa memang seperti itu proses **Terrigenesis** berlangsung.

Yang kedua, ini mengenai matrix yang tertanam dalam dirimu itu. Matrix atau nama lainnya **Arc Reactor** adalah benda yang menampung energi fusi nuklir yang sangat besar yang bisa dikonversi kedalam energi supranatural, energinya bisa terisi kembali jika kau berhasil menggabungkan dua inti atom menjadi satu. Dengan kata lain, matrix adalah sebuah sumber daya energi yang bisa diperbarui. Dan, yang memilikinya hanyalah kalian, para T-Gen."

Toneri menjeda terlebih dahulu penjelasannya. Ia kemudian memandang wajah Naruto, yang terlihat serius. "Akan aku lanjutkan," ujar Toneri yang dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

"Selanjutnya, mengenai keluarga Otsutsuki. Saat ini, bisa dikatakan bahwa Otsutsuki adalah sebuah bayangan. Pasca Hagoromo dan yang lainnya menciptakan T-Gen, dan mengetahui bahwa kelak suatu hari nanti kalian akan terbangun. Kami mengkhsusukan diri untuk menjadi **Guardian** para T-Gen, hingga generasi demi generasi pun terlewati. Lantas, bila saatnya kalian terbebas maka, Otsutsuki pun akan menjadi Shadow untuk mengiringi langkah kalian…."

Mereka terlihatt saling berhadapan, manik masing-masing menhantarkan sinyalnya tersendiri. Tiada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari Naruto. Angin terlihat berhembus, masuk melalui celah-celah jendeal yang terbuka.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…dan Uzumaki Naruto, yang menjadi **Shadow** -mu adalah aku, Otsutsuki Toneri."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

/

 **A/N:**

Halo~

Aku kembali, dengan chapter terbaru tentunya. Wahh~ sekedar curhat, rasanya kelewat santai karena baru habis UNBK, hehehe…. nulisnya juga jadi enjoy banget. ^^ (Apasih gaje :()

Ok, di A/N sekarang, aku mau negasin beberapa hal itu.

Yang pertama, soal kekuatan. Ada 2 kekuatan utama, sekali lagi, utama di fic aku ini yaitu, sihir yang dimiliki sama ras lain selain manusia, dan chakra yang dimiliki sama manusia.

Terus, soal Naruto. Dia gak akan dapet atau nguasain 2 arts, kenapa? Karena satu pun dia udah bakalan kuat secara bertahap. Mungkin, dia sekarang udah agak kuay dalam fisik, tapi kalau soal chakra sama arts-nya? Dia masih lemah. Buktinya, sehabis tarung all-out dia pingsan mulu.

Terkahir, ini bagi yang masih bingung soal Arts. Nih, aku kasih rincian-nya. Silahkan dilihat.

 **Slayer Arts:**

Tingkatan: Beast, Devil, Dragon, God.

Jenis: Semua elemen dan beberapa unsur lain, ex: racun.

 **Creation Arts:**

Tingkatan: Tidak Ada (Tergantung Imajinasi dan kreatifitas)

Jenis: Solid, Liquid, Gas (Masing-masing ada Sub-jenisnya).

 **Healing Arts:**

Tingkatan: Tidak ada (tapi itu tergantung seberapa banyak chakra yang dikeluarkan akan menambah pointnya).

Jenis: Cure, Boost, Divide (Masing-masing ada Sub-jenisnya).

 **Sealing Arts:**

Tingkatan: Ordinary, Advanced, Forbidden.

Jenis: Hampir semua arts ini, baik siapapun dan tingkat apapun hanya bisa menyegel, melepas, dan sedikit untuk pertarungan.

 **Spatial Arts:**

Tingkatan: Room, Space, Dimensional, dan Realm.

Jenis: Tidak ada. Tapi, arts ini adalah yang paling variatif skill-skillnya.

 **Ancient Arts:**

Tingkatan: Belum diketahui.

Jenis: Ancestors, Heavenly, Ankhseram (Tidak ada Sub jenis)

Oke, nanti di update lagi kalau ada penambahan seiring berjalannya cerita. Oh, iya satu lagi. Ini adalah akhir dari Arc 1: Shadow, jadi chapter depan bakal masuk ke yang baru.

Sekian~

Dadah~

Sabtu, 14 April 2018.


End file.
